


Sealed with a Kiss

by laceymcbain



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alien Biology, Episode Related, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Green Kryptonite, Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Season/Series 01, Slash, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceymcbain/pseuds/laceymcbain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete:  "We're standing in Lex's office with Lana serving coffee right outside and I'm waiting for you to kiss me so we can see if you poison me or not. That's weird, Clark--even by Smallville standards."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sealed with a Kiss

_Prologue_

Clark looked at Lana as she stood in his loft. She was rarely this open, this honest with him. She was saying everything he'd ever wanted to hear. It gave him a warm thrill to know that she had come to him to share her feelings, especially after the week he'd had. Lex being accused of bank robbing had done nothing to change Clark's parents' opinions about him. Then there was Clark's sudden ability to see through walls, people, and just about anything else. Even though the surprise glimpse into the girls' locker room had been fun, being able to see someone's insides didn't give him any more clues as to what people were thinking or feeling. He still felt lost when it came to figuring out Lana. Or Lex, for that matter.

Clark focussed on the beautiful dark-haired girl in front of him and tried to push his other thoughts aside.

"Nell wants me to be something I'm not. It's like having a dual identity. There's the person that everybody sees, and the person that you want to be."

"I know the feeling," Clark said, and he meant it. If only Lana really understood what that was like, what it was like to keep a secret that you really wanted to share with the person--the people- -who were important to you.

"That's why I came here. I think you're the only person who sees me for who I truly am. I want to thank you for that."

Lana leaned closer, slipped a hand behind his head, pulling him into a kiss. Clark was startled, forgot to close his eyes for a moment. His lips tingled, body tensing and he felt a surge of strength coursing through his veins. He didn't remember feeling like that when Chloe had kissed him in eighth grade--that seemed so long ago now. Clark pulled back, lips hot and dry.

"What about Whitney?" Clark asked, feeling confused.

"Forget Whitney. I've had my eye on you, just like you've had your eye on me."

Then Lana was kissing him, hand firm on the back of Clark's neck. His lips tingled sharply, body reacting, blood pulsing in his veins. His muscles seemed to ache uncomfortably and he couldn't remember why he'd wanted to kiss Lana so desperately in the past. His x-ray vision flickered behind closed eyes, his whole body straining. Clark felt a tightening in his lips, a burning that made him retreat. His face seemed tight--the way his skin felt when he'd held Lana's necklace in his hands. He felt the same way he did when meteor rocks were close by--but Lana wasn't wearing her necklace.

Clark opened his eyes and looked into a stranger's face. Not a stranger. Tina Greer. An angry Tina Greer.

"I don't know how you found out about that money, but you should've stayed out of my life, Clark," she said bitterly.

The next thing Clark knew he was flying backwards through the hay loft door, wood splintering around him as he tumbled, body connecting with metal and glass as he hit the truck. His lips still stung with the memory of her kiss.

***

"Hey, Clark."

"Lex? What are you doing here?" Clark stood up as Lex entered the loft.

"Can't I just drop by to see a friend?" Lex asked, tucking his hands into his pockets. He sounded casual, but Clark could read tension in Lex's body. He'd known Lex for well over a year now. His body language was a lot easier to read--even without the x-ray vision, which had been under control for a long time. Even Clark's heat vision was manageable these days. He was learning to like being sixteen and super-powered.

"Of course," Clark said. He liked that Lex felt comfortable enough to drop by. After all, Clark had been dropping in on Lex at the mansion since they'd met. Clark liked that they felt free to come and go in each other's spaces. He didn't really have that with anyone else. He always called before he went to Pete's, or any of his other friends' places. It was only Lex's that he went to without thinking, ran to when he had a bad day or a good day or just an urge to tell Lex something. Lex had never turned him away.

"You're not here to invite me to another wedding, are you?" Clark asked suspiciously, seeing the distant look on Lex's face.

"What? No, of course not," Lex said, shaking his head, but he was grinning. "And I can hardly be held entirely responsible for Desiree and her over-active pheromones. How was I supposed to know that one kiss would make me helpless to resist her?"

"Maybe you should be more careful who you kiss," Clark teased. Lex turned and looked at him with a mixture of surprise and challenge on his face, and Clark suddenly felt as if a spotlight had been turned on him.

"I'll keep that in mind," Lex responded. Clark flushed. Was it wrong to care who your best friend was kissing? To be jealous when he kissed anyone? Clark suspected it was, but he'd always felt protective of Lex, and Lex had terrible luck with women, so he felt the concern was justified. Yeah, kissing anyone in Smallville tended to have unpredictable consequences. He remembered Tina Greer and fought back a shiver.

Lex moved to look out the loft window. The sun was just starting to set, bathing Lex's face with a deep orange glow.

"Orange is a good colour on you, Lex," Clark said, trying to keep the mood light. Whatever Lex wanted to talk to him about, Clark knew better than to try to rush him.

Lex unconsciously ran a hand across his bare scalp. "Is that some kind of comment on my former hair colour?"

"I'm just saying ..." Clark trailed off. Lex smirked and looked down, but Clark caught the hint of a shadow crossing Lex's face. Something was definitely on his mind. Something important.

"Lex?" Clark tried again, moving to stand beside him. "What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong, Clark?" Lex asked softly, refusing to meet Clark's eyes.

"You're tense. You think you hide everything so well, but I know you. Something's on your mind."

The corner of Lex's mouth crooked up a little. That was a good sign, an acknowledgment of sorts. It meant that Lex was aware that he'd been caught trying to hide something. It was just a matter of time before he started talking.

"Is it your dad? Did he do something?" Clark asked. Lex shook his head.

"Not exactly, although I guess he's part of this. He's recently become more ... interested ... in you, Clark."

"Why would he be interested in me?" Clark felt a familiar surge of panic in his chest. He could feel his secret growing large and heavy in the room.

"He's interested in you because I've been interested in you," Lex admitted, voice a combination of regret and sadness--and something that Clark couldn't quite place, although it sounded remarkably like an admission. Lex was telling him something so much bigger than the words that he'd said. Clark struggled to read between the lines.

Lex glanced up and smiled calmly. "Clark. You know we'll always be friends, right?"

"Sure, Lex." Lex was facing him now, holding his gaze with those intense blue-grey eyes that reminded Clark of tempered steel, or the colour of the pilot light on their old gas stove. Lex's gaze managed to be hot and cool at the same time. No one else had ever looked at him with that much intensity, and it made Clark's body tighten as if Lex had brushed his hands across Clark's skin. Clark felt an involuntary shiver ripple down his back.

Lex took a small step closer, body leaning in as if to divulge a secret, and Clark could feel his heartbeat quicken as Lex moved into his space. Lex didn't like anyone in his space, didn't like to be touched, but none of those rules applied to Clark and they both knew it--knew it, and didn't talk about it. Just accepted it as they'd both accepted the lies, the secrets, the unexplainable moments. All the things they didn't talk about: the looks, the touches that made Clark's skin burn in a way that no girl had ever made him feel.

"Clark, I know," Lex said, his voice barely a whisper, face not bothering to hide a sense of wonder. Clark was struck with how young Lex looked despite the dark suit, the long jacket. "I know everything, or almost everything, and if I found out, my father will too."

Clark's eyes widened in horror as he realized what Lex was saying. Lex knew. _Everything_ \-- and everything could mean only one thing. His secret reared its head and walked between them, prepared to do battle.

"I--I don't know what you mean," Clark stammered, wanting to take a step back, but not wanting to break the closeness with Lex. He trusted Lex. Everything in his heart, his body, told him that Lex wouldn't hurt him, that Lex cared about him more than he cared about anyone else, and that meant something.

"You don't have to lie, Clark," Lex said, hands snaking up to rest lightly on Clark's shoulders, refusing to let him pull away. The pressure was gentle but insistent. "I know you're afraid, and I would be too, but I'd never hurt you or your family. Never. I'd die before I let anyone hurt you. Including my father. Do you understand?"

Clark nodded. Lex had already killed to protect him, to protect his dad. Roger Nixon was dead because Lex cared. Clark couldn't seem to form words. Lex was standing here, touching him, telling him that he'd protect him and his secret. Oh God, his secret. It was practically standing in front of him doing a strip-tease. He so desperately wanted to stop hiding who he was from Lex.

"What do you know, Lex?" Clark whispered. In his mind he could hear his dad telling him to walk away, shove Lex far away and call him a liar, tell him he didn't know anything. But Clark was trapped in the open blue eyes staring up at him, begging him to listen with his heart. Lex's eyes were making promises that Clark longed to believe. In his heart, he already believed.

Lex let out a breath and smiled a half-hearted smile. "I know you're strong and fast. So fast that the video camera at the museum couldn't hold your image the night Phelan died."

Clark's breath caught in his throat. Lex had been there, followed him there. There were video tapes. Panic started to rise in his chest.

"I know bullets don't hurt you, but meteor rocks do. My father's been stockpiling meteor rocks, doing experiments with them for years. If he makes the connection--"

Lex's voice rose, a note of desperation in it. His hands gripped Clark's shoulders tighter.

"--I don't know what he'll do. He'll keep pushing until he knows everything, until he finds a way to use you."

Clark nodded again, Lex's words bringing to life all of the nightmares his parents had warned him about: being taken away; being experimented on; being hurt by people who would exploit him, especially the Luthors. Except it was Lex here in front of him, Lex holding him, explaining what he knew and promising to help him. Clark wanted to believe him, wanted to let someone else be strong for a change. He felt his knees weaken, and let Lex lead him to the couch. Lex reached across to the table and snagged the water bottle Clark kept in the loft. Lex opened it and offered it to Clark.

"I know about the fires at school, at The Talon. I know it was you, Clark, although I don't think it was your fault." Clark felt his face flush crimson as he raised the water bottle to his lips. He wondered what Lex would do if he bolted from the barn. He suspected that Lex would wait calmly until he returned. There was nowhere that he could run now that the secret was out.

Lex seemed to sense his growing panic, and touched him gently. Hands on his shoulders, kneading the soft material of his red t-shirt, and Clark didn't want to stop to think about how good it felt that Lex still wanted to touch him. Lex knew his secrets--was reciting them like a well-loved poem--and was still here. Lex hadn't needed time or space, as Pete had. Lex wasn't looking at him as if he were a freak or a new toy or a puppy that could do neat tricks.

"I know this is a lot to deal with. I didn't want to frighten you, but I--I found files on you in my father's office. I had them destroyed, had my own files destroyed--"

Lex looked away and Clark could clearly read the shame on Lex's face. "The tapes, the Porsche, everything from Nixon, everything I had. It's gone. But I don't know how much Lionel knows. Or what he'll do."

Clark took another sip. The water did little to cool his throat. He felt flushed and uncertain.

"I know about the ship in the storm cellar. I know you're an alien, Clark," Lex whispered, one hand straying up to brush the dark locks around Clark's forehead. Clark raised his eyes to meet Lex's and was amazed to see acceptance and affection where he'd been so afraid there was only room for fear and revulsion. Clark felt a surge of pride. Lex was exactly the man he'd always thought he was, and his parents were going to have to accept that now. How could they not when Lex was being so sincere and open and trusting? Clark could break him, could hurt him, could even kill him to protect this secret, and Lex knew it, and still trusted him. Lex trusted him, and Clark could do nothing less in return.

Lex reached out and cupped his hands around Clark's face. They were cool and still--Clark closed his eyes and leaned into that feeling of being held. He felt Lex's forehead leaning against his. "But you haven't been careful. Not nearly careful enough, and not everyone is going to love you the way ... the way your parents do, your friends. People like my father will try to hurt you, exploit you, but that's not me, Clark. Do you understand? That's not me."

Clark nodded again. He felt like an idiot. Lex was doing all the talking in that breathless low voice, touching him, reassuring him, promising him the world. All Clark could do was nod and swallow and think about how good it felt to let someone in, how right it felt that it was Lex. Lex knew the truth; he understood; he would protect him. And there was something more than that, Clark was sure of it.

For a moment there was only silence and their rhythmic breathing, eyes closed, foreheads pressed together, Lex's hands still cool on Clark's face. Clark struggled to take in the enormity of what was happening between them--all the barriers, all the walls they'd so carefully built between them were crumbling as if they were made of sand. More than anything Lex had wanted his father's love and approval when he came to Smallville; now, he was throwing that away. For what? For him? Clark had to know.

"Why, Lex? You could've gone to your father with everything. He would've welcomed you with open arms, put you at his side. It's what you wanted."

"No, Clark. Not for a long time now."

"Then what? What do you want?"

"Just you." Lex's voice was tight, a quiver in it betraying the emotion behind those two words.

"But I'm an alien," Clark whispered, clenching his eyes shut in case Lex was about to change his mind. As if it had all been some elaborate joke to expose him.

"No, Clark, you're the most human person I've ever known, and I would do anything for you," Lex said vehemently, his hands gripping Clark harder.

Clark stopped thinking, stopped worrying, and did the one thing that he'd been trying to resist since they'd started talking. He leaned forward--and kissed Lex.

***

Time seemed to freeze in the deepening shadows of the loft. Clark felt a ripple of heat coursing through his body as his lips met Lex's, felt Lex respond without hesitation, lips softening against his. Clark heard the sound of a low moan and couldn't be sure if it was him or Lex who had made it, but it didn't matter. He pulled Lex closer, felt Lex's arms tighten around him. Their mouths opened and moved together, their breath mingling and merging into one, so much like the day they had met, mouths on one another, sharing a breath, sharing a life.

Clark felt his muscles gather together and tighten, his jaw suddenly tight and corded. His lips tingled against Lex's and he almost pulled back as he felt his lips begin to burn. Clark was suddenly aware of his hands, large and heavy on Lex's back, power surging through his body like blood and for the first time, Clark worried that he could physically hurt Lex. The feelings were dizzying, and he felt Lex's shoulders stiffen, his lips tremble and stop moving. Clark pulled back and opened his eyes.

Lex's mouth was tight, his eyes open and questioning. His lips seem to shine with a greenish glow and spidery veins were beginning to creep outward from his lips. Clark tensed, recognizing the pattern of meteor rock poisoning, and almost let Lex go. Brushed a hand against his own lips, which tingled hot and dry against his hand, but there were no veins on his skin, no reaction other than the driving heat, the twin desires to push Lex away and gather him into his arms.

"Clark?" Lex whispered through stiffening lips, a web of veins spreading lightly across his skin. Lex started to slump backwards, and Clark didn't hesitate. He picked Lex up and ran.

***

Clark pushed through the front door, yelling: "Mom! Dad!"

He heard footsteps coming from upstairs as he laid Lex carefully on the couch. Lex's skin was still tinged green, his breathing erratic and laboured.

Martha and Jonathan came rushing into the room. Jonathan stiffened as he took in Lex's prone form on the couch. Clark staggered slightly and Jonathan pulled him away from Lex to stand on the other side of the room.

"Clark? What happened?" Martha said, moving toward Lex and laying a hand on his face.

"He--he collapsed," Clark said uncertainly, still feeling queasy, although it was better now that he'd moved away from Lex. "In the loft."

"What was he doing?" Jonathan asked, suspicious. "Is he on something?"

"No, Dad! He wasn't doing anything. We were just--I mean, he was--" Clark broke off. He didn't lie to his parents, but nothing had prepared him for how to tell them this.

"Clark? What is it?" Jonathan asked anxiously.

Clark wished the floor would just open up and swallow him. "I kissed him and he collapsed," he blurted out.

"You _what_?"

"Kissed him. His face went green like when I get near meteor rock; then he just passed out." Clark looked at his father defiantly.

"Clark, can you x-ray him?" Martha asked, feeling for Lex's pulse.

Clark squinted and looked at Lex intently. He could see a faint greenish glow throughout his body.

"He's got some meteor rock in him."

"How?"

"I don't know. He lost his hair during the meteor shower. Maybe it had some kind of effect on him."

Martha and Jonathan exchanged a look.

"What?" Clark asked.

"Clark, most people who were exposed to the rocks have been dangerous to you," Martha said in a carefully measured tone as she swept a hand across Lex's forehead.

"This is Lex. He's my best friend."

"He could still be dangerous," Jonathan said, clearly believing that Lex was dangerous, unconscious or not.

"No. Lex would never hurt me. And besides, I'm the one who poisoned him; he's the one passed out on the couch."

Lex seemed to stir, and Clark moved a few steps closer to him; the familiar feeling of nausea was there, but it seemed less intense now that they were no longer touching.

"Lex?"

"Hm?"

"Lex, wake up."

Clark turned to his parents. "Can you give us a few minutes? We need to figure out what happened, and I want to talk to him alone."

Martha nodded, but Jonathan looked grim. Clark suspected this was not the right time to tell them that Lex knew everything. Martha laid a firm hand on her husband's arm and pulled him into the kitchen. Clark could hear the sounds of coffee being put on and heated whispers in two distinct tones. He sat in the chair across from the couch and watched Lex open his eyes.

"That was one hell of a kiss, Clark," Lex said, mouth lifting into a smile. "You knocked me out."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to," Clark murmured.

"What happened?"

"I don't know," Clark said honestly. "You collapsed."

"My face feels funny. Tight and tingly." Lex raised a hand weakly to his face and touched his cheek. He pulled away suddenly when he felt the ridges on his skin. "What the hell is _that_ , Clark?"

"I think it's meteor rock poisoning. I can--I can see green glowing in your veins."

"You can ... see through me? Like an x-ray?" Clark nodded grimly. Lex smiled. "Whoa--I totally missed that one. You're full of surprises, Clark Kent."

"Lex, I kissed you and now you have meteor rock in your body and green veins on your face. Could you at least try to take this seriously?"

"Clark, I'll be fine. I heal quickly. Come here; you're half-way across the room."

Clark looked down. "I start to feel sick if I get too close to you. I'm sorry, Lex. I don't know what to do."

"You feel sick? Did you feel that way around me before?"

"No, never. I don't know what's going on."

"Did you ever x-ray me before?"

"Yeah, all the time," Clark said, then flushed when he realized that sounded kinky.

"Really?" Lex said, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"You did have a lot of head trauma."

"You get off on looking at my insides, don't you?"

"Lex." Clark couldn't believe that Lex was actually flirting with him. Now. In his parents' living room after he'd practically killed the guy. Clark couldn't help but grin back.

"Were they ever green before?"

"I don't think so."

"Well, there must be a logical explanation, Clark," Lex said confidently, and Clark could almost see the scientist in Lex rising to the surface.

"Yeah, Lex, as if most things in Smallville have a logical explanation. Every second person at school seems to have some kind of freakish meteor-enhanced powers, and I'm an alien."

The sound of something shattering made both of them turn towards the kitchen. Martha and Jonathan were standing in the doorway with expressions of shock plain on their faces. Broken pottery littered the floor at Martha's feet and coffee was starting to seep into the area rug. The small wooden tray she'd been carrying the mugs on was spinning helplessly on the floor in front of her. Lex pulled himself off the couch and headed towards Martha, but Jonathan held up a hand before he'd taken two steps.

"Sit back down, Lex. You're not going anywhere," Jonathan barked.

Martha squatted down and started to gather the broken pieces onto the tray, sopping up coffee with a handful of napkins that had fluttered to the floor like feathers.

"Mrs. Kent," Lex said softly, as he stood where Jonathan had stopped him. Lex realized his hands were raised in a gesture of surrender. He dropped his arms to his sides and sat back down on the couch.

"You just took us by surprise, that's all," Martha said, looking from Clark to Lex and back to her son.

"Clark, you want to tell us what you think you're doing?" Jonathan said tersely, and Clark could tell he was one step away from yelling. He watched his mother cleaning up coffee and broken dishes, watched Lex settle uncomfortably on the couch across from him.

"Lex already knew everything," Clark said quietly. "He told me this afternoon."

"Did he threaten you?" Jonathan turned to glare at Lex.

"No!" Two male voices rose as one. Lex was standing again, anger clear on his face, and Clark was on his feet this time too. Clark knew Lex was feeling caged, knew he didn't like being confined or interrogated and Jonathan was doing a good job of both.

"I would never threaten Clark or your family," Lex said, his voice hard as steel. Clark could feel the tension in every word. "I wanted to warn him that my father has been investigating him and the meteor rocks. I was trying to protect him."

"Protect him? Then you should've stayed the hell away from him." Jonathan's hands were clenched in hard fists at his sides.

"Jonathan, enough!" Martha said, standing up and laying a hand on her husband's arm. "We need to sit down and discuss this like reasonable adults."

"He's right, Mrs. Kent," Lex said quietly, his blue eyes fixed on Jonathan. Clark noticed that the fight seemed to have gone out of Lex. "My father's sudden interest in Clark is because of me-- and my interest in Clark." Lex gave Clark a small smile. "I'm truly sorry this has happened."

"Yeah, I bet you are," Jonathan muttered.

"Dad!" Clark said, his voice pleading. "Please, this is already hard enough. Can we just figure out what's happening to Lex , and what we're going to do about it?"

"Lex's well-being is the least of my concerns, Clark," Jonathan said, shooting a glare in Lex's direction.

Martha pressed the tray with the broken pottery and several sopping napkins into her husband's hands. "Jonathan, take this into the kitchen. If you're not going to be helpful, then please stay there while I talk to the boys."

Jonathan started to sputter out a reply, but froze at the look from Martha. He took the tray and turned back towards the kitchen. "I'll be right back," he said, casting a meaningful look at Lex.

Martha took a deep breath and motioned for Clark and Lex to sit down. She sat beside Lex on the couch, startling him as she reached for his face.

"I just want to have a look at you, Lex," she said, cupping his face in her hands. Lex was stunned to find himself speechless as Martha carefully looked him over and touched the fading ridges on his cheeks. No one had touched him like that since his mother died. "They seem to be going away. Clark?"

Clark stared intently at Lex for a moment, then shook his head. "Still green, but it might be a little lighter."

"I think you two need to tell us exactly what happened," Martha said grimly, as Jonathan settled on the couch beside her.

***

"I don't like it, Martha," Jonathan said, closing the door to their bedroom behind him. He could still hear Clark and Lex's voices downstairs in the living room.

"For God's sake, Jonathan, they've had quite a scare. Both of them. And right now Clark still can't get within three feet of Lex without turning green."

"That's my point. Who knows what Lex is capable of? Clark's weak, vulnerable. All Lex has to do is touch him ..." Jonathan broke off, not wanting to pursue that line of thought. The idea of Lex kissing Clark was still making his skin crawl.

"Lex is not about to take advantage of Clark." Martha looked at Jonathan intensely. "Have you ever really listened to Lex talk about Clark? He adores him."

Jonathan grimaced.

"You know it's true, Jonathan. Like it or not, Lex has always been interested in Clark, and we were naive to pretend it wasn't happening."

"So now what?"

"Now, we have to figure out what's wrong with Lex. Obviously he had some kind of reaction when Clark kissed him--"

Jonathan cringed, but Martha barrelled ahead.

"--but it wasn't really enough to hurt him, just enough to incapacitate him for a few minutes."

"Maybe that's Clark's body's way of saying 'back off.' Maybe it means that Clark shouldn't be kissing another man," Jonathan said.

"I never realized the idea of two men together bothered you so much," Martha said with a note of disappointment in her voice. She'd grown up in Metropolis, after all.

"And why did you ask him to spend the night, for Christ's sake? That's just inviting trouble, Martha."

"Would you rather have had me send him home like that?"

"Yes."

"What if Lionel stopped by the mansion and wondered why Lex's skin has faint green veins running through it? What then? Do you really think Clark wanted us to send him away? He's already upset about the fact that he can't get near Lex, and he's feeling guilty because he hurt him." Martha pressed a hand firmly on Jonathan's arm. "Honey, this is Clark we're talking about. He gives his heart to things completely. You can't ask him to just cut Lex out of his life. They need to figure this out and we need to support them. Can you do that?"

"I don't honestly know, Martha."

***

Clark looked miserable. Lex leaned back against the couch and watched his friend pace restlessly around the edges of the room, careful not to walk too close. Finally Clark flung himself back into the chair and ran a hand raggedly through his hair.

"I just don't get it, Lex. It doesn't make any sense."

"There has to be a--"

"--perfectly reasonably explanation," Clark finished mockingly. "No, there doesn't! This is Smallville, remember?"

"Clark, we're never going to get anywhere just randomly tossing out ideas. Let's look at this a little more scientifically. And don't roll your eyes," Lex said. Clark had the good grace to look guilty.

"We know the basic facts. You kissed me and I turned green and veiny, and now you can't get near me, which doesn't bode well for future kissing."

"Lex."

"You don't want to kiss me again?" Lex asked petulantly.

"What? Of course, I do. It was incredible--right up until you passed out!"

"Well, I feel the same way, so it's important that we solve this."

"What if it's not a problem to be solved? What if it's just the way things are? The way ... my people are."

"Clark, I sincerely doubt that your people have something against kissing. My God, have you seen your lips? They were made for ... kissing," Lex finished weakly, as he realized Clark was blushing furiously. Lex felt his own cheeks grow warm too. Perhaps blurting out exactly what was on his mind was also an unfortunate side-effect of the meteor radiation.

"Anyway," Lex continued, "my point is: there has to be a reason that it happened, a set of circumstances or elements that were present to trigger such a negative reaction. It's basic chemistry, and chemistry is something I know. I've even got the piece of paper hanging on my wall to prove it."

Clark nodded in agreement, although he still didn't look convinced.

"So, Clark, I'm guessing this didn't happen when you kissed anyone else?"

"No," Clark said firmly.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should list them to be sure."

"Well, Chloe kissed me twice, but there was no reaction there. There was Jesse, and Lana kissed me, but it wasn't really Lana ..." Clark's voice trailed off.

"What do you mean?"

"It was Tina Greer pretending to be Lana," Clark said, putting his fingers to his lips as he remembered the burning sensation that had rushed through him when he'd kissed Tina, and again today with Lex.

"Clark?" Lex was leaning forward with interest, clearly aware that Clark was putting the pieces together.

"Tina kissed me and my lips got really hot, like they were burning almost, and I felt this wave of strength rushing through me."

"Then what happened?"

"She threw me out of the hay loft onto the truck."

Lex looked at Clark in alarm. "Did she ... hurt you?"

"No. It took me by surprise more than anything. I'm not used to being tossed around by girls. Or anyone."

"Clark, this is important. It sounds like you had a similar reaction to Tina as you did to me."

"But she didn't turn green. She didn't pass out. I was the one who felt weak."

The two of them sat in silence, each wrestling with his own thoughts and theories. Lex sighed as the clock chimed eleven.

"You'd better get to bed, Clark. You've got school tomorrow, and I've got work."

"You can't go to the plant like that."

"I have no intention of going to the plant. I can work from home."

"I'm sorry, Lex," Clark said, and Lex wanted nothing more than to wrap him in his arms and tell him everything would be all right. Clark may have been six foot four, but sometimes he looked young and lost. Lex felt his chest tighten as he saw how guilty Clark looked.

"This isn't your fault, Clark. We'll work it out. Together."

***

"Absolutely not, Lex! That's a stupid idea," Clark said adamantly at breakfast.

"What's a stupid idea?" Jonathan said, coming in from outside. He glared at Lex and took a seat on the far side of the table.

"Lex thinks I should kiss someone else to see if I poison her too."

"That's not exactly what I said, Clark," Lex said quickly, noting Jonathan's narrow-eyed stare. Martha poured Lex a cup of coffee and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Thank God for Mrs. Kent, Lex thought, otherwise he probably would've been chopped up for cattle feed long before now.

"I said it would help to determine if this is isolated to me or if it's the act of kissing that causes it."

"And if it's the kissing? You want me to see if I can make Lana or Chloe turn green and veiny too?"

"Clark," Martha said gently. "Lex is trying to help. Sit down and eat something, and stop wearing a hole in my floor."

Clark flung himself onto one of the kitchen chairs farthest from Lex and dove into a stack of pancakes with his usual enthusiasm. Lex hid a smirk behind his coffee. He would never admit it, but he loved Clark's teenage moments. Lex suspected he'd never been that young or that open with his feelings--it was amazing to watch the array of emotions that passed over Clark's face in even a short span of time.

"It's not a bad idea, actually," Jonathan said, putting his coffee mug down. Everyone at the table stopped eating and turned to stare at him in silence. Hurriedly, he continued. "I mean, Lex's reaction was relatively mild, so the worst that might happen is one of the girls might faint. If it's just a quick kiss," Jonathan said with a pointed look that made Clark blush, "then there'll probably be very little reaction at all. Just enough for you to be able to tell."

Clark was well aware that his kiss with Lex had been neither quick nor chaste. He could still feel the heat of Lex's mouth on his, the sharp give and take of breath before he'd been forced to pull away. It had haunted his dreams last night and kept him tossing and turning until dawn had broken across his restless sleep.

"Mom," Clark said, looking at Martha for help. She tilted her head and shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

"I don't know, Clark. It's probably worth it to find out. If nothing happens, then at least we know."

Three expectant faces peered at him across the table. Clark sighed. He had a feeling it was going to be a very long day.

***

"You don't have to drive me, Dad," Clark said as he watched the school bus fading in the distance. He looked after it longingly.

"I want to, son," Jonathan said, opening the door to the truck. "We can talk on the way."

Clark sighed and went around to the passenger side. Just great. As if being told by Lex that he should kiss other people wasn't bad enough, he had to endure a father-son chat on the way to school. Clark settled into the dusty front seat of the pickup and pulled the door closed. The engine roared to life.

The truck rattled down the gravel road towards town and Clark waited for the axe to fall. He knew his Dad was itching to say something about Lex.

"Clark--"

"I know what you're going to say, Dad."

"No, I don't think you do. You know I don't like Lex being part of your life, and I can't help but think this is some kind of sign."

"Dad," Clark said with frustration.

"Just listen. Maybe your people aren't meant to be with other men. We really don't know much about where you came from or what their culture was like. Maybe it's your body's way of telling you it isn't right."

Clark wished he could disappear into the seat. He slouched down further and stared out the window.

"Clark, I'm just saying that it might not be just Lex. It might be men in general. You seemed perfectly happy with Lana before."

"So, what do you want me to do, Dad? Kiss some guy while I'm at it?" Clark turned to look at his father and was horrified to see that he was nodding.

"You can't be serious," Clark said, still staring.

"I'm just saying ..."

"No! I'm not doing that! God, I don't even want to talk about this with you. Just leave me alone. Lex and I'll figure this out," Clark said as Jonathan stopped the truck in front of the school. Clark opened the door and hopped out. "Thanks for the ride."

Clark slammed the door shut and practically ran for the safety of the school. Jonathan stared after him for a moment, then headed for the farm.

***

"Thanks for breakfast, Mrs. Kent, and for letting me stay here last night."

"You're welcome, Lex. It was really the least we could do since Clark was responsible for your condition."

Unexpectedly, Martha started to giggle. Lex looked at her with surprise.

"I think I'm missing the joke."

"Your condition," Martha said, still laughing. "I'm sorry, Lex, but that makes it sound like you're ... like you're ... pregnant!" Martha was laughing breathlessly now, leaning against the counter with one hand. Lex started to laugh too. God, it was so ridiculous. His very first kiss from Clark Kent and he'd ended up flat on his back with green veins darkening his face, and had to be carried inside by the object of his affection. It was like a bad romance novel.

"I don't have to worry about pregnancy, I hope," Lex said, laughing. Clark was an alien, after all. Who knew what other surprises he might have in store? Martha just shrugged her shoulders and collapsed in another fit of laughter. It felt good to laugh, and Lex could feel his muscles unclenching from his night on the couch. By the time Jonathan returned from dropping Clark off at school, Lex and Martha were seated at the kitchen table having another pot of coffee and talking like old friends. Lex had never felt more at home in his life.

***

"How was school?" Lex asked, not bothering to look up from his laptop. He knew the sound of Clark's footsteps on the mansion's tiled floors better than he knew his own.

"It sucked."

Lex turned to see Clark flopping onto the couch in his office. Lex instinctively got up to go to him, but stopped about two feet away when he saw Clark cringe. He backed up a few steps.

"Sorry," Lex said. "I forgot you're allergic to me now. You probably shouldn't even be here."

"It's not as bad as it was yesterday." Clark looked up at him with longing. "Jeez, Lex, this is so unfair. I just want to touch you--I never realized how hard it was going to be not to until I couldn't do it anymore."

"But if you touch me, you'll hurt yourself."

"No, I'll hurt you. I'm not the one who gets hurt--I'm the one who does the hurting, remember?"

"Clark."

"It's true, Lex."

"Did you hurt Lana or Chloe?"

"No."

"Did you kiss one of them, though?"

Clark rolled his eyes and glared at Lex. "Not because I wanted to--only because you and my parents seemed to think it was necessary, but it was really stupid and now both of them are mad at me."

Lex's curiosity was piqued. "Really? Why? Chloe got jealous that you kissed Lana?"

"No."

"Lana's jealous that you kissed Chloe."

"No."

"A little help here, Clark."

"I kissed both of them."

It took a moment for Lex to register that his mouth was hanging open in surprise. Well, he'd been the one who'd suggested that Clark kiss the girls, after all. He supposed he shouldn't have been so shocked that Clark followed through. Lex just really didn't like the thought of Clark kissing anyone else--no matter how innocent it might have been.

Clark hurriedly continued. "I just wanted to be sure, and now they're both mad at me."

Lex leaned against the edge of his desk., smirking.

"It's not funny, Lex. They're both mad at me, and there was no reaction--so it didn't prove anything at all."

"No reaction?" Lex said wickedly, raising an eyebrow and staring at Clark's groin. Clark glared back.

"You remember my heat vision? You wouldn't want your precious paperwork to suddenly go up in flames, would you?"

Lex walked around to settle behind his desk again. "So, no reaction."

"No."

"Well, that suggests that it's more specific than whether you're kissing me or a girl."

"Yeah, well, my Dad suggested I should kiss a guy to make sure that it's not my body's way of telling me it's wrong to want boys."

Lex stared at Clark while he processed what he'd just said. "Jonathan said that to you?"

"In the truck on the ride to school. Remind me again why didn't you drive me to school this morning to save me from the horror of a father-son talk on the evils of homosexuality?"

"The fact that my car is smaller than a breadbox, and one or both of us would've been in danger of passing out during the trip to Smallville High."

"Right."

"But, Clark, your dad might be on to something."

"What? Are you out of your mind, Lex? He wants me to kiss some other guy to prove that I shouldn't have been kissing you."

"Well, we have to examine all the possibilities. Maybe your people don't mate with same-sex partners. It could be some kind of physiological reaction to ensure procreation takes place."

Clark put his head in his hands.

"You're really serious about this?" Clark asked, disbelieving.

"Afraid so."

"I don't want to kiss anyone but you, Lex."

"I know," Lex said, and he had to stop himself from walking over to Clark and doing exactly that. Nothing hurt as bad as being denied what was right in front of you.

"Did you have anyone in mind?" Clark said finally.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

***

"Are you _on_ something, Clark?" Pete asked incredulously, as they grabbed a corner table at The Talon the next day after school. "Been playing with any pretty red rocks lately?"

"No, Pete! And can you please keep it down?" Clark whispered urgently. "I don't need this broadcast all over Smallville."

Clark turned in time to see Lana glaring at him from behind the counter. Clark ducked his head. He hadn't really wanted coffee anyway.

"Clark, man, you're messin' with me. I get it--this is because the girls are mad at you about yesterday. Clark Kent, kissing machine."

"No, I'm serious," Clark said, reaching out an arm as Pete started to get up. "Let me explain."

Forty-five minutes later they were still sitting in the corner--although Lana had taken pity on them and finally brought them two coffees--and Clark had finished relating the events of the previous two days in urgent whispers.

"Clark, Lex is bad news. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Pete said, shaking his head. "This just proves it, dude."

"Pete, I'm getting enough trauma from my dad. Please, I don't need it from you, too. Will you help me with this or not?"

They both turned as a familiar figure in a long black coat swept past them. Lex leaned against the coffee bar and ordered a cappuccino to go. He turned back to glance at Clark and Pete, giving a nod and a slight smile.

"Why is Lex here?" Pete asked suddenly.

"Lex owns the place. He's here all the time."

"But why is he here now? Looking at us." Pete shifted his eyes back to Clark. "Did you tell him you were going to ask me to do this?" Pete looked like he was getting ready to bolt.

"No!" Clark said, grabbing Pete's arm to keep him in his seat. "Besides ... it was sort of his idea."

"His idea?" Pete's voice cracked like it hadn't done in at least a year. "What kind of a sick fuck ..."

"Pete, we need to know," Clark said, his voice edged with warning.

"Okay, okay, but jeez, he's looking at me like he wants to kill me or something."

Clark glanced over his shoulder to where Lex was talking with Lana.

"He's not even paying attention to us."

"Lex is the kind of person who'd kill someone for messing with his property."

"I am _not_ Lex's property," Clark said a little too loudly, startled when he saw Lex's head turn in his direction. Clark could hear snickers from a nearby table. He lowered his voice. "It was one kiss, Pete--right now I'm not even sure if I'll be able to touch him again. Ever. Do you have any idea how that feels? To care about someone and know you may never be able to touch them without hurting them?"

Pete shook his head and wouldn't meet Clark's eyes.

"It sucks, Pete. All I've ever wanted was to be normal, and instead everything in my life gets screwed up in one way or another. So, please, could you just help me prove to my dad that it isn't about kissing men?"

"If we do this--and I'm not saying I'm agreeing or anything--but if we do this, and nothing happens, all it proves is that it's Lex. How does that help you?"

"At least we'll know for sure."

***

"Lana, can I borrow a piece of paper?" Lex asked as Lana handed him his cappuccino.

"Sure," Lana replied, rummaging under the counter. "Hey, you don't know why Clark's been acting totally weird the last few days, do you?" Lana handed Lex a piece of pink scrap paper. Lex looked at it sceptically, then jotted down a brief message.

"I'm sure Clark's just having a bad week, Lana. It happens to all of us. Try not to be too hard on him," Lex said, folding the paper in half.

"He's lucky to have you as a friend, Lex."

Lex just smiled. "Thanks for the coffee. See you later."

Lex could feel his face tense as he got closer to Clark's table, but he knew that the veins were under the surface now. The reaction had lessened a lot over the past two days, so that they could actually be near each other as long as they weren't touching. As Lex walked past the table, he dropped the note in Clark's lap and kept walking towards the entrance. He could feel his muscles tightening as he brushed past Clark, had to fight the urge to reach over and touch him, knowing that both of them would probably be hurt. Lex pushed through the coffee shop door and out into the afternoon sunshine. He settled into the front seat of his Porsche and waited.

***

"What does it say?" Pete whispered.

Clark flushed and hastily shoved the note back in his pocket. "Um, he suggested we use his office."

"Here?" Pete managed to squeak out.

"Well, we'd get it over with. Lex is going to drive me home."

"I thought you two weren't able to get close to each other."

"As long as we don't actually touch, it seems to be better. It's been two days, and the reaction is getting less and less. We should be able to survive a car ride to the mansion."

"You said Lex was driving you home."

"I meant his home," Clark stammered, trying to cover his slip. Pete studied him carefully.

"Come on," Clark said, getting up from the table and glancing towards the back hall where Lex's office was located. "Let's get this over with."

***

"Seems kind of small for Lex's office," Pete said. He was glancing around at the spare dark room that held a desk, a set of filing cabinets, and a small couch.

"He doesn't use it very often."

"Yeah, well, I guess I expected something snazzier from a guy with all the money in the world." "Lex isn't a bad guy, Pete. You just haven't given him a chance."

"Like the Luthors gave my family a chance with the creamed corn factory?"

"That was Lionel, not Lex," Clark sighed. "And would you seriously want your family to still be involved with running a creamed corn factory? I can pretty much guarantee what your summer jobs would've been. You don't even like corn."

"That's not the point, Clark. The Luthors are bad for Smallville. You may have blinders on when it comes to Lex, but the rest of us don't. You just feel responsible for him because you saved his life."

"That's not it, Pete," Clark said, shaking his head. "Lex and I have always had a connection. I mean, who knows when my parents would've told me the truth if Lex hadn't knocked me off that bridge? But even before I knew him, when he was just some guy I was giving mouth-to-mouth to on the riverbank, there was something there."

"Whoa, back up, Clark!"

"He wasn't breathing when I pulled him out of the river."

"So, you gave him mouth-to-mouth? That's gross."

"I couldn't let him die, Pete! You would've done it too."

"No way. I don't get off on kissing guys."

"It's not ... oh, never mind. Can we just do this before Lana decides to come back here and check on us?" Clark said, trying to pull the conversation back to the task at hand.

"You still want to kiss me?"

"Not particularly, but I know Lex is going to be ticked off if I don't kiss someone and you're the safest option."

"Why?" Pete asked, taken aback.

"Why? Because you're the straightest guy I know, Pete, and we've been friends forever. I can kiss you and it won't mean anything, and Lex honestly won't feel the need to have you killed. Everyone wins."

"Okay," Pete said, shaking his head.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Let's just do this."

They stared at each other awkwardly.

"Um, Clark, how exactly do you want to do this?" Pete asked carefully. "I mean, do we close our eyes or something?"

"I don't know. Closed eyes is probably best."

"But what if we miss? Maybe one of us should keep his eyes open."

"Well, you can," Clark said quickly.

"No way. This was your idea. You keep your eyes open."

"Alright." Clark took a step closer and put his hands on Pete's shoulders. He could feel Pete tense as soon as he touched him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just putting my hands on your shoulders--relax. Can you tilt your head up a bit? You're shorter than--"

"Too much information!"

"Sorry," Clark apologized.

Pete made a face, but tilted his head back. He pinched his eyes shut tight and waited. Nothing happened.

"Clark, will you hurry up?"

"You look like you're in pain, Pete."

Pete opened his eyes, startled to find Clark's face hovering directly over his own. "Nah, I just ... this is weird, Clark. We're standing in Lex's office with Lana serving coffee right outside and I'm waiting for you to kiss me so we can see if you poison me or not. That's weird, even by Smallville standards."

"Okay, close your eyes," Clark said, and Pete obligingly snapped them shut again. Clark took a firmer grip on Pete's shoulders and leaned in towards Pete's mouth. He'd thought kissing Lana and Chloe was awkward, but that had been paradise compared to this. He was going to get Lex for suggesting this. Clark kept his eyes open so he could find Pete's lips as he leaned forward and firmly planted a kiss full on his lips. To Pete's credit, he didn't flinch, just stood there and took it like a man--an incredibly tense, unhappy man.

Clark let Pete go as the sound of clapping rang out from the doorway. They both turned to see Lex standing in the open doorway, grinning.

"Bravo, gentlemen," Lex said swirling into the room in a wave of black coattails. Pete stumbled backwards from Clark and swiped at his lips with the back of his hand. Lex walked straight towards him and grasped him by the chin. "There don't seem to be any ill effects to Mr. Ross."

"Let me go, you jerk," Pete said, pushing Lex away. "Clark wouldn't be going through this if it wasn't for you."

"Pete," Clark interjected.

"That remains to be seen," Lex said, turning to face Clark. He walked straight towards Clark, cupped his hands around his face, and pulled him into an open-mouthed kiss.

***

Pete couldn't do anything except stare. Lex Luthor was kissing Clark right in front of him, kissing him like he owned the place--and okay, so he did, but he didn't own Clark. Pete wanted to pull them apart, but he didn't really want to get any closer. He was already seeing way too much from where he was, and were Lex's hands actually under Clark's shirt? He watched Clark's arms wrap tightly around Lex and figured he wouldn't have been able to separate the two of them even if Clark hadn't been inhumanly strong. He tried to look somewhere else, anywhere else, but it was a really tiny office. Damn Luthor for causing this whole mess.

Pete heard Clark groan as Lex leaned into him, and Pete wondered if Lex was hurting him. Scratch that, he thought, as he saw a flash of tongues. Lex's hands had slipped around and buried themselves in Clark's dark hair, and Lex seemed to be trying to map every inch of Clark with his tongue.

This was way too much information. Pete shook his head and took a step backwards, surprised to find he was hitting up against the wall. He realized he'd been holding his breath when he heard Clark exhale with what sounded like pleasure. Pete blinked as Clark's lips seemed to turn bright green for a moment, the air shimmering, and then Lex's face was cracking with green veins and Clark was pushing him away, one hand closing over his own mouth.

"Lex." Clark gave a strangled cry and reached out as Lex stumbled backwards. Clark's body was a blur as he was suddenly underneath Lex, arms holding him before he hit the floor. Pete looked at the two of them, at the faint veins starting to spread over Lex's skin where Clark was touching his hands. Pete couldn't believe how fast the green veins were spreading across Lex's skin, and even though part of him figured Lex had gotten exactly what he deserved, Pete hated seeing that pained look on Clark's face. It figured that Clark would fall for Lex Luthor--as if he didn't have enough problems in his life already.

"Clark, we'd better get him to your house. We can't exactly take him out the front like this, though."

"Bring your car around to the delivery entrance, Pete." Clark felt around in Lex's coat pocket and pulled out a set of keys. "You can drive the Porsche."

"You're starting to turn green too," Pete said quietly, pointing to where Clark's skin was touching Lex's. A pattern of veins was beginning to emerge. Clark looked faintly sick as he lay Lex lightly on the couch and stepped away.

"Clark, I'll take Lex in my car. You'll have to take the Porsche." Pete almost sighed with regret. He'd always wanted to try out one of Lex's cars.

Clark just nodded as Pete hurried out to bring his Camaro around. Clark could still feel the burning in his lips, the heat rushing through his body and into Lex. The absolute pleasure of the kiss for that perfect moment before everything went tight and green. Clark stood in the corner of the room, monitoring Lex's breathing and heart-rate with his x-ray vision. The veins that covered his face were dark and pulsing. Clark could see that they ran down his throat and disappeared beneath the collar of his white dress shirt. Clark paced as he waited for Pete to return.

***

The drive to the Kent farm seemed to take longer than usual, in spite of the fact that Clark was racing down the gravel road in a Porsche. He'd used his super-speed to take Lex out to Pete's car without being seen, but that was about all he'd been able to handle before the familiar feeling of nausea had hit him again.

Clark floored the accelerator and passed a hand over his offending lips. Why did the universe hate him so much? He'd finally found someone he could be himself with, someone he enjoyed spending time with, someone who treated him like an equal--and he had to develop poison kisses that seemed to only affect the person he most wanted to kiss. Life as an alien really sucked.

Clark shifted rapidly as he took the turn onto the road to the farm. He could see Pete's car a ways back in the rear-view mirror. Clark could only imagine what Pete must be thinking after their little display in the office. Clark had to admit that Lex had taken him completely by surprise, albeit a pleasant surprise. He hadn't even really thought about it, just folded into Lex with every ounce of passion that he felt, responded to Lex's hands on his skin, mouth hot and anxious, tongue a probing sweep of heat. He'd forgotten that Pete was still in the room with them, forgotten that Lana was right outside serving foamy coffees and bright pink smiles.

Pete probably figured that Lex deserved everything he got. As much as Clark had tried to ignore it, he knew that Pete really disliked Lex--maybe even hated him--although Clark hadn't thought that Pete was capable of hating anyone until he'd had to stop him from shooting Lex at the mansion. Sure, Clark knew it had been the Nicodemus flower that had sent Pete gunning for Lex, but realistically, those feelings had been there long before the persuasive flower had appeared on the scene. Whether it was the creamed corn factory fiasco or the money or what, Clark didn't really know, but he knew that Pete wouldn't be upset if this meant the end of Clark's friendship with Lex.

Clark sighed and turned into the driveway of the farm, hoping against hope that his dad was out with the cows and that his mother was at home. He didn't think he could deal with another round of accusations and warnings about Lex right now.

Martha was working in the front flowerbed when Clark roared into the yard. She looked startled when she realized it was Clark driving Lex's car. She ran towards him.

"Clark, where's Lex? What's happened?" Martha said anxiously, as Clark slammed the car door and looked down the road for Pete's Camaro.

"Pete's bringing him," Clark said, slumping back against the Porsche. "It's worse than before."

"What happened?"

"Lex is a stubborn idiot," Clark said, kicking at the ground with his shoe.

Martha looked at him carefully, comprehension dawning. "He kissed you, didn't he?"

"Yes," Clark said softly, watching the cloud of dust that was the Camaro approaching. "I didn't want to hurt him, but I wanted--I wanted ..."

"It's okay, honey," Martha said, putting a comforting hand on Clark's shoulder. "It's not your fault."

"He didn't have to--"

"I think he did, Clark." Martha said knowingly. "He cares about you a great deal, and he had to know."

Clark nodded, glad for his mother's comfort as Pete's car pulled in beside them.

***

Jonathan was working in the back pasture repairing fences when he caught sight of Lex's Porsche barrelling towards the farm at top speed, followed shortly after by Pete's Camaro.

"Damn it," Jonathan thought. "Now what has Luthor done?"

He pulled his work gloves off and headed for the truck.

It was less than five minutes later when he pushed through the front door and strode into the living room. He was greeted by what was almost becoming a familiar sight--Lex laid out on his couch with Clark restlessly pacing the room. Martha was hovering over Lex as if she were his own mother. Jonathan nodded at Pete, who looked fidgety and uncomfortable.

"Pete, good to see you, son," Jonathan said warmly. Clark stopped pacing long enough to look at his father, disappointment edging his green eyes. Jonathan felt strangely embarrassed beneath his teenager's steady disapproving gaze. Damn it, when had Clark become so grown-up looking?

"Hey, Mr. Kent," Pete said.

"Martha, what happened?" Jonathan said, not trusting himself to talk to Clark right now. Lex was as green as fresh hay and he knew as surely as he knew his own name that this man had kissed his teenage son. Again.

"Well, near as we can tell, Lex's reaction was more severe this time. He's been unconscious for about fifteen minutes, but I'm not sure what to do with him."

"Maybe we should take him to the hospital," Pete suggested.

"No!" Clark responded loudly, surprising everyone in the room. "No, Lex hates hospitals, and what could they do, anyway? We can't exactly explain how this happened."

"True, but this is Smallville. They've probably treated meteor poisoning before," Jonathan said.

"No," Clark said, shaking his head. "He'll be okay. I know he'll be okay." It sounded like he was trying to convince himself of that, and Jonathan felt regret twist into his heart like a dull knife. Lex apparently wasn't the only one who was hurting, Jonathan thought, as he saw Clark's anxious look as he stared at Lex, obviously x-raying him for any changes.

"His heart rate seems to be almost back to normal," Clark said with a note of relief.

"How do you know?" Pete questioned.

"I just do, Pete. Heartbeats are almost like fingerprints. Everyone's is different, and I just know what Lex's sounds like normally." Clark's voice was tense.

"That's cool," Pete said, and Clark grinned when he realized that Pete wasn't trying to give him a hard time.

"There's really not much we can do until Lex wakes up," Martha said finally, taking her hand away from where she'd been touching Lex's cheek. The veins on his face were still dark green and very visible. "Pete, you'll stay for supper, of course?"

"Sure, Mrs. Kent."

"Clark, you and Pete should stay here and keep an eye on Lex while your father helps me with supper."

Jonathan and the two boys all turned to stare at Martha. Her lips were set, and her hands were on her hips. Damn, Jonathan thought. He was really in trouble now and he hadn't even done anything that he could recall. Without a word, he followed his wife into the kitchen.

***

Lex could hear soft voices talking. He seemed to be lying down on something soft and he thought the air smelled like cinnamon and apples. Ah, the Kent farm. Lex almost smiled until he felt the tightness in his face and remembered that he'd gone green and veiny again.

Of course, it was his own fault. He'd just desperately needed to know if it was him that Clark was reacting so badly too. He'd walked into the office just in time to see Clark plant the most awkward kiss Lex had ever seen. At least there was nothing to fear in that relationship. Pete was as straight as a Southern Baptist preacher.

Still, Lex had taken no pleasure in seeing Clark kiss someone else, no matter how awkward or necessary it might have been. He wondered when he'd started having these possessive feelings towards Clark, and had to admit that they'd always been there. It was why he found himself hanging out at the coffee shop--hell, buying the coffee shop--or attending school functions, even going to those ridiculous football games. He just wanted to be close to Clark. He genuinely liked Clark, aside from the fact that he was undeniably attractive, and Clark was the first person in a long time who just accepted him as he was. That in itself was incredibly alluring.

Lex became aware that he could hear his name being called as if from far away. He struggled to focus on the voice.

"I'm sure I saw his eyelids flutter, Pete. Shake him gently, but be careful. He really doesn't like people touching him."

Lex almost smiled as he felt a hand tentatively touch his arm. He contemplated giving the owner of the hand--Pete Ross, undoubtedly--the scare of his life, but decided to behave. Lex opened his eyes.

"It depends who's doing the touching, Clark," Lex said quietly, and heard Clark give a relieved sigh across the room.

"Lex, are you okay?" Clark asked. Lex heard footsteps as Martha and Jonathan entered the room. Lex struggled to a sitting position, swinging his legs down onto the floor. His face hurt like hell. He knew he must look like he'd been wearing an astringent avocado mask just a little longer than was actually healthy for one's skin. Lex turned as Martha sank into the couch beside him and studied his face carefully. Lex had to fight the overwhelming urge to lay his head down in her lap and let her comfort him. God, he missed his mother.

"Lex?" Martha said, softly tracing the veins on his face. "Do you think you could eat some dinner?"

"Oh, for God's sake, Martha," Jonathan said, "he brought this on himself. Don't treat him like the victim here."

"Dad!"

"Jonathan!"

"I just had to know," Lex said softly, raising his eyes to meet Clark's across the room. It almost hurt to look at him, and Lex began to feel the unbearable weight of what it would be like to never, ever touch him again.

Jonathan snorted derisively, and went back into the kitchen. Martha patted Lex's shoulder and said, "Come into the kitchen, dear, and have something to eat. Then we'll discuss what to do."

She followed Jonathan out of the room. Pete trailed after her awkwardly, leaving Clark and Lex alone.

Lex quirked his lips into a smile and spread out his hands in a gesture of conciliation. "I had to know, Clark," he said.

"I know, Lex. I just didn't want you to get hurt like this."

"It was worth it." Lex saw Clark nodding in response and he knew that Clark felt exactly the same way. When their bodies had connected back at the office, it was as if lightning had struck them both. Lex didn't think he would ever be able to get enough of that mouth, that warm tongue stroking the roof of his mouth as if it belonged there. He remembered the feel of Clark's arms snaking around him, feeling Clark's strong, hard body melting against his.

"It was worth it," Clark repeated, holding Lex's eyes and biting his own lip softly. Lex longed to walk over and playfully slide his tongue across Clark's lips, ease the tension that he saw in his face.

"I want to touch you so badly," Clark said, barely louder than a whisper.

"Me too, Clark," Lex responded, low and breathless. He had forgotten what it was like to ache for someone, wasn't sure if he'd ever wanted anyone like this.

"What are we going to do, Lex?" Clark continued, his voice faraway and miserable.

"We're going to have dinner," Lex said, standing up. He gestured for Clark to lead the way, and he followed at a safe distance, forcing himself to look anywhere other than at Clark's tight ass as they went in for dinner.

***

Jonathan stabbed viciously at his second piece of pie as he watched Lex Luthor casting glances at his son.

"That was delicious, Mrs. Kent," Lex said, as he helped to clear the dessert plates from the table.

"Thank you, Lex. Now about tonight--I think you should plan on spending the weekend with us, so we can keep an eye on things."

"You're too kind," Lex said graciously.

"She certainly is," Jonathan muttered, skewering a mouthful of apple pie. Martha stared at him steadily, but Jonathan had had enough of holding his tongue in his own house. "He did this to himself, Martha. No one forced him to kiss Clark. He knew what was going to happen."

"Dad--"

"No, Clark." Jonathan was not about to be interrupted by a sixteen year old who was obviously too involved to see things clearly. "He knew exactly what he was doing. He probably had this planned out, a chance to insinuate himself just a little bit more into our lives."

Jonathan watched as a still green Lex leaned back against the kitchen counter and listened. "Lex is probably just waiting for his chance to use what he's learning about you, Clark. You can't trust him."

"Jonathan, you're being--"

"No, Martha, I'm just speaking the truth that nobody wants to hear. Lex has been pushing for Clark's secrets since the day he met him, and he would do anything to get them. Did you even think before you told him everything, Clark? Did you think that he might just be fishing for information?"

Clark looked hurt and angry, and his face was practically as red as his flannel shirt. Pete was studiously concentrating on his pie. Martha was clenching her dish towel in tight hands, and Jonathan had a fairly good idea that if Lex hadn't been staying with them, he would've been spending the night on the couch himself.

"No, he didn't think that I was casting about for information, Mr. Kent," Lex said steadily, "because that's not the way Clark thinks. He trusts people, and it's one of the reasons why his secrets are becoming less secret."

Jonathan glared at him, but it didn't stop Lex from going on.

"I certainly don't need to be lectured about motivation by someone who raised his son in a town that is practically built on the only material that can harm him! You kept a spaceship in an unlocked storm cellar for twelve years, Mr. Kent, where anyone, including reporters and prying Luthors, could wander by and find it!"

Jonathan was on his feet before Lex had finished speaking. He stepped menacingly towards Lex.

"You have no right to judge how we've raised Clark."

"But you have every right to judge me on the basis of my last name? Come on, Mr. Kent, that's hardly fair." Lex's voice was cold steel, and Jonathan felt suddenly foolish to be put in his place by a twenty-two year old kid. "What did you think I would do? Drag Clark off to my secret basement lab and dissect him?" Lex glanced apologetically in Clark's direction, sensing rather than seeing the cringe. "Do you honestly think I would do anything to intentionally hurt him?"

"Yes," Jonathan said through clenched teeth, and the word hung in the air like a ticking bomb.

"Then you're a fool," Lex said, shaking his head. "I don't know what I can do to prove myself to you, but I'm through trying. Whatever happens between me and Clark is our business, not yours."

"Lex," Martha said gently.

"He's a teenager, goddammit," Jonathan yelled. "It most certainly is our business. I could have you arrested."

"Try it," Lex said steadily.

"Dad, stop it," Clark said. "Just stop it. Both of you." He shot a pleading look at Lex.

"I'm sorry," Lex said, his eyes resting on Clark's face. Clark nodded.

Jonathan just stood there angry, hands clenching and unclenching. He wanted to wipe that interminable smirk off Lex's face, but he knew he was dangerously close to driving both Lex and Clark out of the house and away from them for good. Martha was shooting daggers in his direction and Jonathan realized grudgingly that Lex was probably right about at least a few things. But God, it stung to hear it thrown back in his face by a kid not much older than Clark.

Jonathan took a deep breath and sat back down. Lex was really just a kid with a screwed up family and no one to turn to. He was exactly the kind of wounded stray that Clark had continually brought home when he was a kid. Jonathan shook his head, and reached for the pot of coffee that Martha was setting on the table.

"I won't apologize for trying to protect my family, Lex," Jonathan said, trying to keep his tone even. He had first-hand experience dealing with Lionel Luthor, after all. He couldn't imagine what it must have been like to grow up with a man like that as a role model. No wonder Lex had some funny ideas about things.

"I'm not asking you to, Mr. Kent, but I'd much prefer to be considered someone you don't have to protect Clark from."

"The thought of anyone hurting my son ..."

"Believe it or not, I feel the same way," Lex said, never taking his eyes from Clark.

"You know," Pete suddenly interjected, "I hate to interfere with family dysfunctions, and no one would be happier than me if Clark was interested in kissing someone--anyone--other than Lex, but I don't think this is Lex's fault."

"What do you mean, Pete?" Martha asked, eager to move the conversation in a more positive direction.

Pete turned to face Clark with a thoughtful expression. "Well, if it was Lex, wouldn't something have happened the first time you guys locked lips?"

Four pairs of eyes turned towards Pete in shock.

***

Lex could see Jonathan's fists start to clench again. Lex closed his eyes and hoped at least his death would be quick, if not painless, and that Clark wouldn't have to watch his father pump him full of shotgun shells. Lex mentally made a note to come back and haunt Pete and all of his descendants.

"What do you mean the _first_ time?" Jonathan said, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. He was spectacularly unsuccessful.

"In the loft _was_ the first time, Pete!" Clark said defensively. "What the hell are you trying to do to us?"

"No, just listen. It makes sense. When you pulled Lex out of the river, you said you gave him mouth-to-mouth."

Clark nodded, avoiding his father's glare. Suddenly, Lex understood where Pete was going. Clark had clearly "forgotten" to mention the whole resuscitation issue to his parents. Well, what teenage boy would freely admit to giving mouth-to-mouth to another guy? It would've been enough for Clark to say he'd pulled him out of the water without going into details--although Clark had clearly told Pete at some point. Lex wondered if he'd underestimated the strength of Pete's friendship.

"And nothing happened, right?" Pete continued.

"Not a thing," Lex said. "Clark?"

"No, there was nothing weird about it."

"So, it couldn't be Lex," Pete said, looking pleased to finally be able to contribute something worthwhile to the situation.

Clark and Lex looked at each other across the table. "Which brings us back to Tina Greer," Lex said.

"Tina Greer?" Martha and Jonathan said together. Clark quickly filled them in on what had happened there. Martha shook her head. "Clark, you really have to start telling us a few more details about what happens in your life."

Clark smiled awkwardly and shrugged his shoulders. Lex wanted to hug him.

"So, if this happened the first time after Tina Greer kissed you--" Lex said, thinking out loud.

"And Tina was a meteor mutant--" Clark added, following Lex's train of thought exactly.

"--maybe your body was reacting to her, not me. Not exactly."

"But I've kissed other people between now and then," Clark said, looking embarrassed even as he said it. Lex suspected this was the most Clark had ever talked about kissing with his parents in the same room.

"Yes, but were any of them affected by the meteors?"

Now it was everyone's turn to stare at Lex. He self-consciously ran a hand over his bare scalp. "This wasn't the only thing the meteor shower gave me."

"What do you mean, Lex?" Martha asked.

"I've never been sick since that day. My asthma totally disappeared. I haven't even had a cold since then. And when I do get hurt--as seems to happen a lot in Smallville--I heal really quickly. Faster than a normal person," Lex said cautiously, not sure if Clark had ever realized that Lex had his own strange meteor-enhanced abilities.

Lex could see Jonathan processing this new information and undoubtedly coming to the conclusion that Lex was now an even bigger freak than he'd been a few moments ago. Lex tried to keep his face emotionless, a mask that wouldn't betray how damn much these people's opinions mattered to him despite his bravado earlier about not trying to prove himself to Jonathan Kent anymore. He looked across at Clark for reassurance, and saw Clark nodding with acceptance. Nothing about him ever seemed to phase Clark for long. Lex wondered if there was anything he could do that would push Clark away--he didn't want to test that idea.

"So you're some kind of meteor freak," Jonathan said tactlessly.

"Well, I'd prefer a different word, but yes, I suppose that's what I am. Perhaps what Clark is seeing in my body is a residual effect of the meteors."

"But why wouldn't it be there all the time, Lex?" Clark asked.

"Maybe it's only obvious when he needs to heal," Pete put in. Lex turned and looked at him appreciatively. Maybe Pete wasn't so bad after all.

"That's a very astute observation, Pete," Lex said. "Can you ever remember seeing green in my bloodstream, Clark?"

Clark looked as if he were thinking intently, and Lex knew he was sorting through images in his head, scans filed away in his almost photographic memory. Clark nodded as he seemed to have remembered something.

"Very faint traces of green, so light I hardly noticed them the first time I saw them. Probably because I was just relieved that you were okay," Clark said. Lex smiled.

"Well, that might explain some of it, but not why Lex is reacting so badly now," Jonathan pointed out.

Lex nodded and poured himself another cup of coffee. His mind was whirling with a variety of scenarios, options, possibilities--he just needed a chance to focus.

"Watch out, Lex is in science mode," Clark quipped as he cut himself another piece of pie.

"Clark, that's your third piece," Martha said.

"It's good pie, Mom, and besides, I have a feeling we're going to be here for a while."

Lex shook his head. Clark was a human garbage disposal. Not that anyone would ever call Martha Kent's cooking garbage, but Lex was fairly certain he'd never seen anyone eat so much and not gain any weight. Damn alien physiology, Lex thought.

"That's it!" Lex said, almost spilling his coffee in his excitement.

"What?" Clark said around a mouthful of pie.

"Some animals develop defensive mechanisms to protect themselves from predators. Chameleons change colour. Others have external defences like quills or spikes. Some use poison, for example," Lex said, speaking quickly. He looked up to see if his four listeners were following him, pleased to see that he seemed to have an attentive audience. He continued.

"So, let's go with the idea that Clark's just like that. When his body encountered a meteor mutant kissing him--Tina Greer--" Lex said, wanting to be very clear who the meteor mutant was who was responsible for this mess, "--Clark's body reacted by developing a defensive mechanism: poison, exchanged through the mouth, to prevent such a thing from happening again. That's why it didn't affect Tina that first time. Clark's body hadn't had time to react completely because the kiss was fairly short."

"And that's why it wouldn't affect anyone who hadn't been changed by the meteor shower?" Martha asked.

"I would imagine so," Lex said. "Clark's body would only react to someone it felt was a possible threat, so kissing Lana, Chloe, and Pete caused no reaction."

Martha raised an eyebrow and looked at Pete. Lex was certain that if Pete had not been black, he would've been apple-red. As it was, he looked like he'd shrunk about three inches into his chair.

"So Clark's body saw you as a threat." Jonathan's usual helpful commentary, of course.

"Clark's body was reacting to a physiological trigger--presence of meteor radiation in my blood-- not to any perceived threat," Lex said coolly. He really didn't need this crap. He still hadn't figured out how knowing what was causing the problem was going to lead them to any sort of solution that would allow he and Clark to continue a relationship.

"Would everyone mind not talking about my body as if I'm not here?" Clark cut in. Lex and Jonathan both mumbled apologies and continued to glare at one another.

"It's almost like an allergy then," Martha said helpfully.

"Almost," Lex said, "but it seems to be a bit more complex than that since the 'poison', for lack of a better word, isn't all that effective. I mean, it incapacitated me for a period of time relative to the strength of the kiss." Lex could feel Jonathan's gaze boring into the side of his head. Lex had to admit that he found it difficult to care at this point. They were finally starting to make some sense of what was happening to them.

"Plus, after a few minutes I start to feel sick around you," Clark said, "so that's not exactly a great defensive system."

"Maybe it's just supposed to give you enough time to get away," Pete suggested. Lex nodded. That made sense. He was beginning to think that Pete was a freakin' genius--of course, he was also the only one in the room who wasn't completely emotionally invested in the whole situation. If the kid ever wanted a job at LuthorCorp, he could have it. Maybe he'd see if Pete would accept a new car. He'd noticed Pete seemed to have a thing for classic cars. Lex had a friend in Metropolis ...

"Lex?" Clark's voice was pulling him back to attention.

"Sorry, just thinking," Lex said. "Clark, how have most of your abilities developed?"

Clark was staring at him, unsure of what he was asking. Lex could see Jonathan struggling to keep his hands on the tablecloth when he clearly wanted to wrap them around Lex's neck.

Lex tried to rephrase the question more coherently. "I mean, you're right, this doesn't seem to be a well-thought out defence system. So, I'm wondering if your other abilities developed over time or whether they just appeared one day."

"Well, usually they start suddenly, but then it takes me a while to learn to control them--like the heat vision," Clark said, and Lex nodded. The fires at The Talon. He'd known it had something to do with Clark, but he had never been entirely certain how to explain the instantaneous fires.

"Clark," Jonathan cautioned.

"Oh, for God's sake, Jonathan, let the boys talk," Martha said with exasperation. "Lex and Pete both know Clark's secrets, and they've both been good friends to him. We have no reason not to trust Lex."

"He's a Luthor," Jonathan said stubbornly.

"You know, Dad, that 'he's a Luthor' crap is getting really old, but I'll make you a deal. When they legalize same-sex marriages in Kansas, Lex can change his last name to Kent. Will that help?"

Lex almost spit out his mouthful of coffee. He looked up to see Clark staring at his father with a completely adult, very serious look. Lex had been on the receiving end of that look more than once. Shit, Clark was amazing--and just as soon as they were alone, Lex was going to tell him so. Of course, Lex doubted that Kansas was ever going to legalize same-sex anything, but if Clark wanted to marry him, he'd change his name in a flash--if only because it would profoundly piss off both Lionel and Jonathan with one fell swoop.

"Clark, you'd do well to take this situation a little more seriously," Jonathan said through tight lips.

"And what makes you think I'm not serious," Clark said, tone full of warning. Lex shook his head slightly. This was getting worse by the minute, and the last thing he wanted was for Clark to end up alienating his family over this, over him.

"Your dad's right, Clark," Pete said quietly. Damn, he'd been starting to like Pete. "Even if Lex doesn't do anything, he's still a Luthor. Don't you think his father's going to be even more interested if the two of you are ... um, more than friends?"

Lex felt the muscles in his chest tighten. He didn't like hearing it, but Pete was right. Even if Lex would never do anything to harm Clark, there would always be the possibility of Lionel's curiosity hanging over them. It was inevitable--especially if Lionel knew how much Clark really meant to Lex. If Lionel thought Clark was some kind of fling, they might get away with it, but neither of them wanted that and they both knew it. Starting a relationship would put Clark--and his secrets- -directly in Lionel's sights. Lex leaned his head forward onto his hands. The ridges on his face felt less intense. He hoped this meant they were starting to fade. He was suddenly aware of how tired he was.

"I think I'll take that name change, Clark," Lex said quietly, head still in his hands. There was no way he was going to meet Clark's eyes now. How was it possible that this relationship could be facing so many obstacles before they'd even had a chance to get started?

"Anytime, Lex," Clark whispered so softly that Lex wasn't certain he'd heard it. He hoped no one else had heard it.

Lex felt a firm hand squeeze his shoulder as Martha Kent got up and poured him a fresh cup of coffee.

"You're not going to let Lionel stop you from having happy, full lives," Martha said with conviction. "There's no reason for him to think there's anything going on between the two of you other than friendship."

"He's blind, not stupid, Martha," Jonathan said.

"And the blindness may not be permanent," Lex said. "He's always going to be dangerous to Clark."

"There's no point borrowing trouble, boys. Let's concentrate on figuring out how to get things back to normal before we worry about Lionel finding out about something that doesn't even exist yet." Lex nodded. Mrs. Kent had an uncanny ability to put things into perspective and provide comfort at the same time. Becoming a Kent was sounding better and better all the time.

Lex sipped his coffee and silently reviewed what they knew. He was vaguely aware that Pete was excusing himself to head home.

"Thanks, Pete," Lex said, standing and holding out a hand to Pete. Pete looked surprised, but reached for Lex's extended hand and shook it.

"Yeah, well, Clark's my friend," Pete said. "I look out for my friends."

Lex smirked at the thought that Pete was issuing him a warning where Clark was concerned. "As do I, Pete," Lex said firmly. "As do I."

Pete nodded--they seemed to have an understanding--and shoved his hands in his pockets as he backed out the screen door and headed into the night. The rest of them settled around the kitchen table again.

"Clark," Lex said suddenly, focussing his gaze on Clark's green eyes. "Do you remember when we watched _The Princess Bride_?"

Everyone turned to look at Lex.

"That's quite the non-sequitur, Lex," Clark said with a grin. Lex grinned back. Jonathan was glaring at him--Lex doubted that Jonathan knew what a non-sequitur was, but Clark certainly did. They'd spent a lot of Friday nights watching movies at the mansion and talking about history, Latin, astronomy, and a thousand other things. "What's the connection?"

"Remember the scene with the poison?"

" _'What you do not smell is called Iocaine powder'_ ," Clark replied in a hackneyed British accent. He nodded at Lex, and Lex was thrilled to see that Clark understood exactly what he was suggesting. There were times when it seemed like all they had to do was look at one another. Lex felt a shiver of excitement ripple down his spine when he looked into Clark's bright eyes.

"I'm sorry, boys," Martha said. "You're going to have to fill us in on that one."

"The character in the movie builds up a tolerance to poison by ingesting it in small doses over time until it's no longer harmful to him," Lex said.

"But that's just a movie," Jonathan said, shaking his head.

"Except that I've read about people doing that in real life with severe allergies," Lex continued. "It's called immunotherapy. You can develop an immunity, or at least a tolerance, to things through prolonged exposure. It's the same principle behind why people become addicted to drugs or painkillers. They need stronger doses to get the same results because the body starts to adjust."

Jonathan was glaring again. Possibly still. Lex wondered if Jonathan was ever going to stop blaming him for this. It wasn't even his fault--it was Clark's weird alien biology that had started this--but Jonathan's eyes were unyielding.

"I guess you'd know about that sort of thing," Jonathan said under his breath. Lex actually had to lean forward to catch all the words. He wasn't positive what Jonathan was implying until he saw the shocked and angry look on Clark's face. Clark was terrible at hiding things. Every emotion was spread out there for anyone to see.

"What sort of thing would that be, Mr. Kent?" Lex said evenly. He had wondered when the tales of his wild Metropolis youth were going to be brought forth and used against him.

"Drugs and such."

"I had a rather colourful adolescence, I'll admit, but I can assure you the extent of my experimentation has been greatly exaggerated by what passes for journalism in Metropolis."

"I don't like you, Lex. I don't like your old man any better. You know too much about the wrong sorts of things. Clark's a good kid, and I want him to stay that way."

"So do I," Lex said hotly. "In case you hadn't noticed, I haven't exactly been clubbing in Metropolis lately."

"I have no idea what you do with your time, Lex."

Lex fought back the urge to tell this stubborn narrow-minded hick that he spent his nights fucking Clark senseless on the pool table in his office. What did it matter if it wasn't true? There was really no point in trying to win Jonathan's affection or even respect. Maybe in time, but not now.

"When I'm not busy trying to keep 2500 people employed in Smallville, I occasionally enjoy a movie or a game of pool with Clark. That is, when I'm not putting widows and orphans out on the street or taking pot-shots at puppies."

"Enough," Martha said, her face flushed and angry. "This is not helping anyone, particularly not Clark. Jonathan, you should be ashamed of yourself. And Lex--"

Lex was surprised when Martha rounded on him with a look of disappointment that cut to the bone.

"--you should know better than to let Jonathan bait you like that. You haven't done anything but be a friend to Clark; you don't need to defend yourself to us. Now, before we got sidetracked--"

Martha shot a pointed look at her husband.

"--you were about to explain about building up resistance to poison."

Clark looked at his mother gratefully as she sat back down at the table, gesturing for Lex to continue.

"Yes, well, what I was going to say was that it's possible to build up tolerance to a substance over time--even something that could initially be dangerous."

"So, you think that if we try exposing me to meteor rock in small doses, I'll be able to build up some immunity to it?" Clark asked.

Lex could see alarm flash across Martha's face, and he wanted to soothe her distress. She was the only one other than Clark who consistently defended him. "Not exactly, Clark. I don't know what prolonged exposure to the meteor rocks might do to you, and I wouldn't want to take that risk," Lex said, looking from Martha to Jonathan. He didn't want to hurt Clark; God, he just wanted to be able to touch him without either of them passing out or getting sick. "Then what exactly are you suggesting, Lex?" Martha said calmly.

Lex blushed. He felt like he was asking Clark's parents for permission to touch their son, which he supposed was pretty much what he was doing. "I guess I'm suggesting that maybe Clark's body just needs to get used to the idea of someone with meteor-enhanced blood not being a threat. Like any other ability, Clark might be able to learn to control how he reacts. Once his body gets used to a small level of meteor rock being present in my bloodstream, there might not be any reaction at all, especially if Clark's consciously aware that there isn't any threat to him. If Clark's not reacting by generating poison, then I shouldn't be turning green and veiny when he kis--well, I mean, things should go back to being normal."

Lex was almost certain he heard Jonathan mutter "whatever that means" under his breath. Normal was a relative term--mores in Smallville.

"So you think I could learn to control it?" Clark said, clearly excited by the prospect.

"I'd be willing to try," Lex said evenly. He was pretty much declaring his intentions towards Clark for everyone to see. It wasn't exactly how he'd planned on embarking on a relationship with Clark, but if it was the only way, he was more than willing to take it slow. "It might not work the first few times; I might still have a negative reaction. We'll have to take things really slowly." Probably a lot more slowly than either of them wanted, but the plan had potential.

Clark was nodding, and looking at him with a gaze that could only be described as longing. Lex could feel himself growing hard at the thought of being able to touch Clark again. He really hoped that Clark's body didn't have any other unpleasant surprises in store for him. He couldn't imagine sitting at the Kent's kitchen table and explaining that Clark had poisoned him with semen.

"On that note, I think we should call it a night. Lex, I'll make up the couch for you," Martha said, rising from the table.

"Mom? I thought maybe we could just sleep in the loft. It's a warm night and there's plenty of room out there with the hammock and the couch." Clark's look was pleading. Lex was afraid that his own face was a mirror of Clark's, and dropped his eyes to the tablecloth. There was no way that the Kents needed to see how much he wanted to try out this immunotherapy, how much he wanted to be close to Clark.

"Clark," Jonathan said sternly, but Martha interrupted.

"That sounds fine. It's Friday night, after all, but make sure you two don't stay up all night ... talking."

Lex was tempted to kiss Mrs. Kent right there and then. She was okay with whatever happened between them; she even seemed supportive--and more importantly, she would work on bringing Mr. Kent around to accepting it too. Clark would need that. He couldn't survive without family, and so Jonathan would learn to accept him, whether he wanted to or not. Lex had no illusions of having anything other than an adversarial relationship with Clark's father, but at least they could agree on one thing--both of them cared too much about Clark to allow him to be needlessly hurt.

"Thanks, Mom," Clark said, super-speeding out of his chair and wrapping his arms around his mother. Lex just grinned. Suddenly he didn't feel nearly as tired as he had a little while ago.

***

"Are you out of your mind, Martha?" Jonathan said as he watched Clark and Lex walk across the darkened farmyard towards the barn, Clark toting an armful of blankets and pillows.

"No, I'm not. Clark needs us to be supportive, and you're going to have to give them a chance to make this work--whether you like the idea or not."

"You practically told that man he could sleep with our son. With your blessing!"

"Jonathan, right now they can barely get close to one another. Even if Lex is right about Clark being able to train himself not to respond defensively, it's going to take a long time--probably months--before anything serious can happen between them. I suspect they're going to have to take things much slower than they normally would have. It will give them a chance to see if this is what they really want."

"I still don't like it."

"It really doesn't matter whether you like it or not, Jonathan. Clark's growing up, making his own choices. He's been choosing Lex in spite of any and all objections since the day they met. You know that's true."

"They have nothing in common."

"They have everything in common. They're both alone, they both know what it's like to be different. You can't imagine it was easy growing up as the son of Lionel Luthor. In some ways, Lex is far more alien to people than Clark could ever be. Clark has learned to blend in, but Lex never can."

"He doesn't try very damn hard."

"Why should he? People are going to assume the worst about him no matter what he does. You do." Jonathan felt his cheeks growing red under Martha's steady gaze. "He's saved Clark on more than one occasion. He's given him somewhere to go, someone to talk to. Clark used the term 'non sequitur,' for heaven's sake. He didn't pick that up from talking to Pete. They're good for each other. I can see it in their eyes."

"I don't like it."

"Jonathan? Go to sleep."

***

Clark draped the sleeping bag over the couch in the loft, and tossed the extra pillows onto the hammock. He walked over to the wall and clicked off the light switch. The sudden darkness was almost overwhelming.

"Um, Clark?" Lex said. "You might know this place like the back of your hand, but I need a bit more light."

"No problem."

Lex turned in time to see a pair of candles on Clark's desk burst into flame. Clark was grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Remind me to bring you to my next dinner party," Lex quipped. "You're pretty hot stuff there, Kent."

"If that's supposed to be a compliment, that's pretty lame, Lex," Clark said moving closer. Lex could feel himself tensing as Clark took another tentative step.

"What are you doing, Clark?"

"I'm standing beside my best friend. You got a problem with that?" Clark was about a foot away, and Lex could feel his skin quivering in anticipation--of what, he wasn't sure.

"That's not what you're doing." Lex glanced sideways at Clark and shook his head. Clark looked slightly greenish in the flickering candlelight. Lex took a step back. "We're not going to be able to rush anything, Clark, so don't try. I don't want to hurt you--or me," Lex added, thinking that might be the only way to stop Clark from forcing the issue and sending one or both of them into the realm of unconsciousness.

Lex could hear Clark's concentrated breathing in the silent loft. "I want to touch you so much it hurts," Clark said in a voice that was low and rasping. He sounded like he was in pain, and Lex wasn't entirely certain that the emotional pain wasn't worse than anything the meteor rocks could throw at them. His own erection was pushing painfully against the zippered front of his slacks, and he could only imagine what kind of havoc Clark's teenage hormones were wreaking. "Me too," Lex said roughly. "But we're going to have to take it slowly."

"I don't want to."

"You think I do? All I've been able to think about the last two days is you--wanting to touch you, kiss you, wanting to bury my hands in your hair and smell your skin--"

"God, Lex ..."

"--you tasted so good at The Talon, sweet like coffee with cream and sugar, and I wanted--I wanted to ..." Lex let out a breath and stopped. He realized his hands were shaking at his side. He balled them into fists and slipped them into his pockets.

"What?" Clark whispered breathlessly across the small space. "What did you want to do?"

"Everything. You make me want everything," Lex finished, hoping that Clark understood what he meant. Lex risked a look over at Clark, and saw that he was nodding, face awash with lust and longing and something that could have been love. Or maybe it was nausea.

"I don't want to wait," Clark said.

"Neither do I, but we don't have a choice. If we don't take it slowly, it might never work, and I think that would kill me, Clark."

"Me too."

"So, we're just going to have a really long courtship, that's all," Lex said, hoping that he sounded more accepting of the idea than he felt. "Everything will be that much better because we've had to wait for it, work for it."

"You believe that?" Clark said sceptically.

"Well, not entirely, but I do know that there can be benefits to prolonging the anticipation," Lex said. He took advantage of his hands in his pockets to surreptitiously adjust himself. God, he already felt as if he were ready to explode, and he hadn't touched Clark in hours. It was quite possible if they eventually reached the stage where they could find some release together, it would likely kill both of them from the sheer strength of the orgasm. Lex couldn't think of a better way to go.

"Tell me about these benefits," Clark said, shifting a half-step closer. He leaned his hands on the open hay loft door that served as a window.

"Well, the longer you have to wait for something, the better it is, usually. I mean, I spent months imagining what it would feel like to have you kiss me, to feel your arms wrapping around me, feel your tongue sliding into my mouth."

Clark groaned softly beside him, hands seizing harshly on wood.

"And it was worth every second of the wait, Clark. Every second. It was better than any fantasy I'd ever had--because it was real. It was you."

"God, Lex, you had fantasies? About me?"

"Of course."

"Tell me," Clark whispered, and Lex was fairly certain that Clark was going to leave fingerprints in the wood. "Tell me what you imagined."

"You. Here in your loft. The sun nudging the horizon and bathing you in a warm glow. You always look so happy in the sun."

"It gives me my powers," Clark said softly. Lex nodded. That made sense in a strange way, as much as anything did with Clark.

"You take off your shirt, let the sunlight slide across your chest, and I have to touch you, can't help running my hands over your body."

Lex thought Clark had closed his eyes. They were still about a foot apart, standing by the window, that incredibly phallic telescope between them.

"I can feel you tensing under my hands. I reach up and grab one of your nipples, run my fingers over it, twisting it hard and tight in my hand. You can feel it all the way down your spine."

Lex thought he could hear Clark's breath escape in a low moan.

"I lean down to kiss your chest. It's warm from where the sunlight touched it, but it's not as warm as my tongue sliding over your muscles, kissing a wet line up your neck and jaw, finding your mouth and pulling you into a kiss that seems to go on and on."

"Then what?"

"I tug at your jeans and you know what I want. I keep kissing your mouth, that beautiful mouth of yours, Clark, and then I'm kissing all the way down your chest, making your nipples hard and pink, sliding down your body as I open your jeans. I pull them down, your boxers too, and then you're standing there naked and warm and so fucking gorgeous."

"Lex."

"I need to touch you, kiss you, see you. I want everything, Clark. I'm kneeling in front of you, my hands on your bare hips. I start licking your cock. I can taste you when I flick my tongue over the slit, and you taste like sunshine. I stroke you with my tongue until you're wet, my fingers stroking your balls. You smell hot and musky--but sweet. So sweet, Clark, and then I'm swallowing your cock whole, taking you into my throat, and I can feel you so thick and hard as you fuck my mouth."

Lex heard a strangled cry and something that sounded like wood splintering. He looked across to see Clark's head thrown back, eyes pinched tight, hands gripping the ragged pieces of wood that used to be part of the barn. He was breathing fast and hard, and Lex wasn't that far from coming in his pants too. God, waiting was going to kill them both.

Lex reached out a hand and brushed lightly against Clark's arm. His skin prickled, but the sensation wasn't unpleasant. "Clark?"

Clark just groaned again and let go of the broken wood in his hands. "You made me come, Lex. Just from talking to me. You didn't even have to touch me." Clark's voice was full of awe.

"It'll be even better when I do touch you, Clark," Lex whispered. "I promise." He kept his hand on Clark's arm, lightly kneading the skin there with fingers that seemed unusually warm, but like they belonged.

"Does that hurt?" Lex asked softly. Clark opened his eyes and looked across at him, confused and sated. "My fingers on your skin. Do you feel anything?"

"I just came in my pants, Lex, and I think I broke the barn. I feel sticky and really good."

"I mean, do you feel sick?"

"Not sick. Not at all." Lex grinned. Clark was adorable. He had to stop himself from pulling Clark into his arms. Patience, he thought, was highly over-rated. Lex settled for allowing himself to stroke Clark's arm a little more firmly, wishing that his fingers could stroke elsewhere. Lex almost groaned aloud as he realized his own erection was probably not going to go away any time soon.

"Maybe we should try to get some sleep; it's been a long day," Lex said, trying to distract himself from the heat pooling in his groin.

"Sure, Lex," Clark said warmly, and started to pull off his t-shirt.

"What are you doing, Clark?" Lex said, and he was embarrassed at the desperate sound in his own voice.

"I'm not sleeping in my clothes," Clark said, starting to unbutton his jeans. He looked over at Lex. "You probably don't want to sleep in your clothes either."

Lex groaned as he watched Clark shimmy out of his jeans, a noticeable wet spot on the front of his boxers. Lex walked to the other side of the loft and leaned against the railing, looking into the darkness below. He was starting to think that spending the night out here had been a truly bad idea.

"Are you okay?" Clark's voice was full of genuine concern.

"Fine," Lex sighed, rolling his neck and trying to work some of the tension out of his shoulders. "I just didn't realize it was going to be so hard to be close to you and not be able to touch you."

"We just need to practice," Clark said. He sounded determined. Lex shot a glance over his shoulder to see a shirtless Clark now clad in a dry pair of light blue boxers. Lex smirked at the fact that Clark seemed to keep clean underwear in the loft. That was interesting.

"Take your clothes off, Lex."

Lex turned back to face Clark with surprise. "What?"

"You're not sleeping like that. I've got an extra pair of sweats and a t-shirt you can use," Clark said, holding out a handful of clothing to Lex.

"You do seem prepared."

"Weren't you ever a Boy Scout?"

"Were you?"

Clark blushed. "Well, no, but I know the general idea."

Lex started to unbutton his shirt. There was really no getting around the fact that he was going to have to undress in front of Clark. He undid the buttons at each cuff, then started to unbutton the rest. Lex did it slowly, fingers deliberately working over the smooth round buttons, the white fluttering cloth. He saw Clark swallow self-consciously as he watched him undress.

"Something wrong, Clark?" Lex said, aware that what he was doing could be considered teasing.

"Huh? No." Clark shifted his gaze from Lex's bare chest to his eyes. Lex let the white dress shirt slide off his shoulders. He folded it neatly and laid it over the railing. He pulled off his shoes and socks. Lex reached for the clasp on his pants, caught Clark staring again, and he let the soft black material slip to the floor. He carefully stepped out of his pants, feeling the cool evening air caress his skin.

"Clark?"

"I'm sorry," he stammered, handing Lex the t-shirt and sweats.

"For what?"

"You didn't ... I mean, I want ... I can't ..."

Lex was confused until he pulled on the sweats and remembered that silk boxers didn't hide much of anything. Lex grinned and dragged the white t-shirt over his head.

"It's fine, Clark. I'll live. It wouldn't be the first time," Lex said. The clothes smelled faintly like laundry detergent and fresh hay. The smell was familiar and he realized it was how Clark smelled all the time. There was something comforting in wrapping himself in Clark's clothes if he couldn't wrap himself in his arms.

Lex settled himself on the couch--watched Clark blow out the candles and crawl languidly into the hammock. It swayed gently as it adjusted to Clark's large frame.

"But I want you to feel good, too. I wish I could fix this," Clark whispered across the loft.

"We don't have to rush, Clark. Just enjoy it."

"I'd enjoy it more if you were curled up here with me." Clark sounded more like a petulant teenager than he normally did. Lex was amused to note that he didn't find it unattractive. The adult part of him was shuddering at the thought of falling for a teenager, but the part of him that had grown up too fast was starting to feel that he was being given a second chance to have the kind of relationship he'd never had. Innocent. Slow. Meaningful. This wouldn't be about fucking hard and fast against a wall somewhere or getting high in the backroom of a club and having his cock sucked by a stranger. Clark deserved someone who would spend time with him, spend time learning his body, his feelings. Lex knew the physical distance was going to be difficult to manage, but maybe, just maybe it was the best thing that could have happened to them.

"In time, Clark. We've got a destiny, remember?" Lex smiled and closed his eyes, listening to Clark's breathing deepen in the cool dark loft. He pulled the blanket around him and tried to settle into sleep.

***

Martha stood at the edge of the loft and watched Clark and Lex sleeping. She'd been careful as she made her way up the stairs, avoiding the second step from the top, the one that always squeaked. She hoped the boys were both tired enough not to be woken by her light tread. She didn't particularly want to be caught snooping; she'd just needed to check that they were all right. She trusted them--even though she suspected it would be Clark who would force the issue of intimacy before Lex--but she still felt the need to assure herself that nothing disastrous had happened during the night.

Of course, she knew that neither of them would hurt the other. Not intentionally. Clark was honest enough with them that if something happened to Lex, he would come to them. She wondered how soon it would be before Clark stopped coming to them. She already knew that he went to Lex for certain things--advice, protection, the kind of help that a Kansas farm family couldn't manage. She imagined it was only a matter of time before Lex was the person that Clark ran to for his emotional needs too--and his physical ones. She didn't really want to think about that too carefully. No mother wanted to imagine her sixteen year old contemplating having sex with anyone. It wouldn't have made any difference whether it was Lana Lang or Lex Luthor. Realizing that surprised her, although she suspected deep down she'd worry less with Lex. Another surprise. He didn't have the fickle heart of a school girl; he knew what he wanted. Clark would never have to doubt how Lex felt about him. That much was obvious.

She shook her head and looked at her son sleeping peacefully on the hammock. She wanted to run across the room and fold him into her arms, hold him in her lap the way she hadn't been able to do since he'd been ten. He'd grown up so fast, the change in him was almost startling. She had to admit that there was no way she could consider this six foot four dark-haired figure anything except a man--but she didn't have to like it, and she certainly didn't have to let him go completely. Not yet.

A soft voice broke through her thoughts.

"He's not grown up yet, Mrs. Kent."

Martha turned to see a pair of blue eyes watching her from the couch. She sighed. Lex was either extraordinarily adept at reading people or everything she was thinking was plainly written across her face. She suspected it was a bit of both.

"I'm not ready to let him go, Lex," she said quietly. "He'll always be my little boy."

"Yes, he will," Lex replied. "And no one will take him away from you."

Martha saw that Lex wasn't looking at her, but at Clark. His lips were set firmly against one another. Martha realized that Lex was probably the only person who could truly appreciate what a miracle Clark was--and Lex would protect him with everything that he had, which was a lot when Martha stopped to think about it. Lex was probably the only person with the resources to keep Clark safe from someone like Lionel Luthor.

Martha stepped carefully across the floor and knelt beside the couch. Lex shifted to sit up, and Martha smiled as she realized Lex was wearing Clark's old clothes.

"This won't be easy," Martha said, holding his gaze. "He's going to be pushy and stubborn."

"I'm aware of that." Martha wondered how far Clark had already pushed things. She laid a cool hand against Lex's cheek, pleased to see that the veins had almost completely disappeared during the night.

"He's not terribly patient."

"There are worse things," Lex said smiling. He closed his eyes briefly as Martha withdrew her hand. Sometimes she forgot how young Lex was, how long he'd been without a mother. She thought about reaching out to hold his face again, but didn't think he'd allow her to do it now. It would be obvious what she was thinking; he would interpret it as pity, and the mask would settle across his pale features again.

"Jonathan won't be a problem. He just ... needs time to get used to it."

"I think he'll have all the time he needs. So will Clark."

"And so will you."

Lex cocked his head and looked at her in surprise.

"For all your Metropolis experience, Lex," Martha continued, "I doubt that you know exactly what to do when you fall in love with an alien farm boy."

Lex snorted, putting his hand quickly over his mouth when he saw Clark shift awkwardly in the hammock.

"I'm willing to learn," Lex whispered. Martha nodded and stood up to go. For a moment, she let her hand brush warmly across Lex's bare scalp. She felt him stiffen at the foreign touch, then relax slightly under her fingers.

"Everything will be okay, Lex," she murmured. "Love is a powerful thing."

She turned and made her way towards the stairs. As she started to descend, she thought she heard a quiet voice add:

"So is destiny."

***

Clark slowly became aware that someone was standing close to him. He could feel the hammock gently swaying, felt the light pressure of a hand stroking his arm. Clark smiled in spite of himself.

"I _thought_ you were awake," Lex said. Clark didn't open his eyes, just let himself get lost in the steady fingers brushing over his flesh. Lex's fingers trailed up his bare arm and brushed over his shoulder. Clark turned his head to one side, pleased when Lex's fingers rubbed lightly against his exposed neck before sliding down across his bare chest. Clark felt tiny goose bumps being raised across his flesh as the fingers smoothed into hands sliding firmly down his chest.

"That feels good, Lex," Clark murmured, afraid to open his eyes and find that the warm hands were nothing but a dream. He drew in a sharp breath as Lex's hands brushed over his nipples. Involuntarily, Clark arched up and set the hammock swinging. His eyes sprang open.

"That's better," Lex said with a smirk. "I was beginning to think that my touch didn't have any effect on you."

"Hardly," Clark said, reaching up to grasp Lex's arms. In one smooth motion, he pulled Lex off his feet and on top of him on the hammock. They swung dangerously from side to side, Lex squirming in mock protest as Clark pulled him closer.

"This is a bad idea, Clark," Lex said from where his face was pressed against Clark's neck. Clark could hear his heartbeat speeding up, felt his own body hardening as Lex shifted.

"You're not turning green, are you?" Clark looked Lex's scalp over carefully. He didn't feel sick, just excited, so he figured that was a good sign.

"I don't seem to be." Clark let his hands wander over Lex's back, sliding under the white t-shirt that he had lent him. He started to pull it upwards, ignoring Lex's protests.

"I want my clothes back," Clark said playfully.

"Clark!" Lex tried to push the t-shirt back down, but it was difficult since he had to hang on to Clark or risk tumbling off the swinging hammock.

"What?" Clark nuzzled against Lex's ear. He nipped lightly at the soft flesh of Lex's earlobe. Lex groaned and pressed his lips hard against Clark's bare chest. Clark felt teeth graze his skin.

"Clark, this is dangerous," Lex said breathlessly, but Clark felt Lex's tongue sliding wet and hot against his skin. He tightened his grip on Lex's waist and pulled him up, so they were now faceto -face. The hammock rocked rhythmically from side to side, and Lex was clutching at the edge as they swayed. His blue eyes were bright--his breathing, ragged. Clark could feel Lex's muscular body pressed hard against him, could feel the heat between them demanding satisfaction.

"It feels good--so good to be this close to you. You're not turning green; I don't feel sick. There's a lot we can do without actually kissing, Lex. I know there is." Clark had woken up hot and hard during the night, and he'd had time to think. If the poison was going to happen with his lips or his breath, then he just wouldn't kiss Lex. But that still left a hell of a lot of room for exploration, and Clark was ready to start getting his body used to Lex's.

Clark heard Lex's breathing catch. He felt Lex's left hand bite into his shoulder.

"Clark," he breathed. "This is too fast. I need--"

"I need you too," Clark said desperately, letting his hands slip under the loose sweats and curve over Lex's ass. He pulled Lex closer.

"No, Clark, I need you to slow down," Lex said more vehemently, pushing against Clark's chest. "Let me go."

Clark looked at him in shock and let go. Lex over-balanced and the two of them crashed to the wooden floor. They lay there breathing hard for a moment, neither of them speaking. Clark couldn't believe that Lex was telling him to back off. Jeez, what happened to wanting him? What happened to wanting to touch him? Clark felt hurt and confused, his pride wounded in ways that his body could never experience.

Clark snapped his eyes shut as he felt Lex crawl over and kneel beside him.

"Clark." A hand tangled gently in his hair. Clark turned his head to the side--he didn't want to hear whatever excuses Lex had managed to come up with during the night. He should have known that Lex would start thinking about all the obstacles between them and would pull away. Clark just hadn't expected it to happen so soon.

"Hey," Lex said softly. "Don't be like that. This is hard for me too."

"Yeah, seems like it." Clark knew he sounded like a kid, but he didn't care. It shouldn't be this easy for Lex to push him away--not after everything. Especially not after making him come in his pants last night with nothing more than his voice. God, Clark felt himself getting harder just from the memory of it.

"Clark, look at me." Clark didn't move. He felt Lex shift, knees suddenly on either side of his hips, Lex's weight settling against his groin. Clark stifled a moan. "Damn it, stop acting like a jilted lover and look at me!"

Clark straightened his head and opened his eyes, looking up to see Lex staring down at him. His pale skin seemed almost translucent, a faint green tinge clear just under the surface. Clark scrambled to sit up, but Lex held him down gently.

"Just lie there and listen to me for a minute," Lex said, and Clark recognized frustration and sadness in his voice. "You're invulnerable, you're sixteen, and your hormones are raging. Believe me, it hasn't been that long; I remember how it feels. Hell, I thought I was invulnerable at your age, and I didn't have confirmation from the universe at large."

"I don't need a lecture," Clark said tersely.

"I don't lecture." Clark rolled his eyes, but he kept quiet. "Clark, the last few days have played havoc with our bodies. We're just starting to figure out what's causing these reactions, and mostly we're guessing. There's no guarantee that this is going to work."

"So we're not even going to try?"

"Sometimes you're as pig-headed as your father."

"That's not exactly helping the mood, Lex."

"It's not supposed to."

"If I wanted, you'd be flat on your back in a minute. You can't hold me here."

"I'm well-aware of how strong you are, Clark. If you want to get up, you can do it without tossing me around. I'm just asking you to listen to me for a few minutes."

Clark didn't move and he didn't meet Lex's eyes. He caught his lower lip between his teeth and nodded. Lex let out a breath.

"Your mother was right when she said you weren't going to make this easy for me."

"I don't remember her saying that."

"You were sleeping."

"Oh." Clark reached up a hand and traced a line across Lex's cheek. The green seemed to surge closer to the surface where Clark touched. He saw Lex flinch, but he held his ground. Clark could feel the meteor rock in Lex's blood tingling against his skin. The feeling of discomfort was minor, but it was still there. He drew his hand away and rested it on the floor.

"We can't go from zero to sixty here. No matter how much we want this--and if you can't tell how much I want this, then you're not paying attention--"

Lex let his full weight press into Clark's groin, Lex's erection hard against his own. Clark groaned, and Lex pushed off slightly. Clark had to stop himself from wrapping his arms around Lex and pulling him back down.

"--but we have to take this slow. Slower than anyone else would have to. Slower than I've ever taken any relationship in my life. It's not fair, but we're not going to rush this--I'm not going to risk that I might never be able to be close to you. Do you understand?"

Clark nodded, but Lex clearly was just getting started. "Clark, I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of, a lot of things I wish I could go back and erase. I'd lost every kind of virginity you can lose by the time I was fourteen. I lost myself in sex and drugs and alcohol just so I could feel something. It was never about love. It was never with someone I really cared about."

"Never?" Clark asked uncertainly, searching Lex's eyes.

"Never. This is going to be different." Clark could see Lex's tongue dart out nervously and lick his lips. The scar on his lip seemed stark against the deep pink. "You know how much I care about you, don't you?"

Clark didn't trust his voice. He nodded. Lex looked so serious.

"I'm going to make this good for you, Clark. In every way. Everything you want, everything we do, I'm going to make it good for you, for both of us. I don't want quick and meaningless."

"But Lex, this is going to be slow and painful."

"Slow can be extremely rewarding, Clark," Lex said, a smile curving around his lips. He trailed a finger carefully down Clark's chest, circling one nipple before leaning in and flicking his tongue across it lightly. Lex blew across the nipple softly, watching it stiffen instantly. Clark felt as if an electric shock had rippled through him.

"Okay, I get your point," Clark managed to get out. "Slow. Good. Got it."

"Don't ever assume I don't want you. I've learned to be a patient man when I want something. I've been waiting for you for more than a year, after all." Clark saw the truth of Lex's words reflected in his blue eyes. Lex had always wanted him, but he'd never pushed. Now Clark was going to have to learn how to have that kind of control.

"So now what?" Clark asked.

"We take it slowly. We keep being friends. We start with casual touches," Lex said and let his fingers drift across Clark's face, tracing the contours of his lips. Clark closed his eyes and relaxed into Lex's touch. Yes, he could do this. He could let Lex have control--he trusted him.

"And then?"

"Then we see what a kiss will do--a short, close-mouthed kiss."

"No tongue?"

"No tongue. Gradually, as we both get used to the feeling of the meteor rock, there shouldn't be any reaction. Even this morning, things seemed better. Touching you seemed more comfortable, less veiny, but as soon as things start heating up ..."

"The world goes green."

"Yeah."

"How long before we get to tongues?"

"Best guess? A few weeks." Clark moaned with frustration. God, he was going to be dating the hottest man in town and living like a monk. He really hated his life.

"Clark, there is an added benefit to this, you know," Lex said.

"What?"

"It will give your dad some time to get used to the idea. This is new for him too."

"I know."

"He might be less inclined to shoot me if he knows we're not doing much of anything, and this way he won't be trying to keep me away from you entirely."

"And it will give you time to win him over with your sparkling personality," Clark said grinning.

"Don't be mean or you won't get any tongue for a month," Lex said smugly. Clark had finally had enough. Faster than Lex could react, Clark flipped them over, pinning Lex against the hard floor. Clark nipped his ear lightly and growled teasingly before he settled back on his heels, straddling Lex's body just as Lex had done to him.

"Slow, huh?" Clark said with resignation. Lex nodded. "And it'll be worth it?"

"Absolutely."

"You've done it before?"

"No," Lex said in a low voice, and reached up to cup a hand against Clark's cheek. "No, never like this. Never this slowly. Never with someone I care about this much."

"So, it's new for you too."

"Yes, I guess it is." Lex's voice was barely more than a whisper.

"But even if we're taking it slow, we need lots of exposure for me to develop an immunity," Clark said carefully. "So, slow, but not too slow."

"Deal," Lex said. Clark could tell it was taking every ounce of Lex's willpower to make this work. He remembered what an incredibly strong guy Lex really was.

"Seal it with a kiss?" Clark asked mischievously.

"Clark."

"No tongue, Lex. It'll be like kissing your great-aunt."

"I don't have a great-aunt."

"Lucky you. Seriously, Lex, we've got to do something to seal the deal. I'll behave. Totally innocent."

"Totally innocent, my ass, Clark," Lex said smirking. Clark shifted his weight slightly until their groins were pressed tight against one another. He felt Lex stiffen, suddenly breathless beneath him. Clark suspected that Lex's iron resolve was threatening to fly out the window.

"A kiss for the future," Clark whispered, planting his hands on either side of Lex's head and leaning down against him.

"Yes," Lex whispered. Clark pressed warm lips chastely against Lex's, and felt the familiar surge of heat and strength, but it was less intense than before. His eyes met Lex's, saw his skin was only slightly greener, veins darkening around his mouth, but nowhere else.

Clark paused for a moment, then let his tongue glide lightly across Lex's lips before pulling back. Their future together was sealed.

***

 _Epilogue_

"I don't like it, Martha."

"Oh, for pity's sake, Jonathan. They've been going together for almost a year now. They deserve this. They've earned it," Martha said with emphasis.

"Lex Luthor has not earned the right to have sex with our son." Jonathan paced steadily from one end of the living room to the other. Upstairs, he could hear Clark's off-key singing in the shower.

"You know, I really hoped all you needed was time to get used to the idea. Lex has been like part of the family, Jonathan. He's done everything he could to help Clark and this family stay out of Lionel's sights. He's been honest with us about everything, and he and Clark have done exactly what we wanted--they have had the slowest and most chaste relationship of anyone we've ever known."

"It wasn't like they had a choice," Jonathan said grudgingly. Lex's theories about building up tolerance to the meteor rock had proven to be accurate, and although the first few weeks had seen Lex turning green more often than not, eventually they managed to reach a point where casual contact produced no adverse results whatsoever. Slow and steady had seemed the only way to go.

"Jonathan! Neither of them had to pursue this relationship. Lex could certainly have had his pick of men or women to go out with; and Lana and Chloe both expressed interest in Clark. They made a commitment to one another and they stuck to it, even when it was difficult. You should be proud of them--both of them. How many young men would've been able to do what they've done?"

Jonathan just glared and continued pacing. He was getting tired of hearing about the virtues of St. Lex of Luthor. Deep down he knew that Martha was right, but he'd be damned if he was going to tell her that. Part of him still figured that the waiting could be part of some master plan of Lex's. Luthors were patient, after all. Jonathan wouldn't put it past him to spend a year seducing Clark and then ... and then ... well, Jonathan wasn't entirely certain what Lex was up to, but he was certain it was nothing good.

"That doesn't matter," Jonathan said stubbornly.

"We didn't wait a year to have sex, Jonathan! As I recall, you had trouble waiting a week--" Jonathan glared at his wife.

"It's not the same thing."

"No, of course it's not. They're both men--one with raging teenage hormones, and the other the toast of Metropolis's club scene up until a year ago. Lex went from being very active to practically being a monk, and he did it for Clark. Surely, that means something to you."

"It means that Lex is more devious than I always thought."

Martha let out a sigh of exasperation. She heard the shower shut off. "Listen to me, Jonathan Kent. Clark is spending the night at Lex's mansion and you are damn well going to be supportive. You don't have to be happy about it, but you will not let your pig-headed old-fashioned notions interfere in those two boys finally having the relationship they've been wanting for years. Clark is no longer a child, and the sooner you face that, the better."

Jonathan stopped pacing and opened his mouth to speak. Martha's eyes were dark and her hair was flung around her shoulders like a wreath of fire. Perhaps he'd just keep his mouth shut this one time. He remembered what it was like to have sex on a regular basis; it seemed like every time he made some kind of innocent comment about Lex, he ended up sleeping on the couch. It was as if Martha were punishing him because Lex turned green if the boys took things too far, too fast. Jonathan still wasn't convinced that it wasn't a sign that Clark should leave well enough alone when it came to Lex, but he was in a minority of one on that front.

Jonathan sighed. Well, damn it, maybe if the boys were getting some action, he'd be spending less time on the couch himself. Somehow, he didn't think this situation was what they'd had in mind when someone decided that "every cloud has a silver lining." Jonathan suspected that his clouds would only ever have purple linings.

"Fine," he muttered. "I'll behave, but I still don't like Lex Luthor."

***

Clark towelled off quickly and spritzed some cologne lightly on his neck. It was a scent that Lex had given him for his birthday, but he rarely had a chance to wear it. He'd gotten teased mercilessly when he'd worn it to school one time, but Clark liked wearing it. It made him feel special, more grown-up.

It also made him feel like he was telling the world that he belonged to someone else, that he was wearing someone else's scent on his body. He knew that was silly--it's not like it was Lex's scent he was wearing--but it was just the idea that Lex had picked it out for him.

As Clark dried his hair, he remembered the way Lex had leaned into him at the fragrance counter at Pellini's in Metropolis, and breathed deeply when Clark had dabbed some cologne on his wrist. Clark had never felt more sexy than watching Lex breathe in his scent, eyes closed, a perfect smile brightening his face. He'd laughed when the salesclerk told him the scent was called "Hero," but Lex had urged him to take the sample home and try it out. If he liked it, Lex would get him more next time he was in Metropolis.

Clark had thought the entire thing was silly until they'd been back at the loft, Clark flat on his back with Lex burying his face in his skin and breathing deeply. There was definitely something about the scent that revved Lex's engine, and Clark couldn't bring himself to mind although it was a little weird to have Lex nuzzling him and breathing him in. Clark sighed as he thought of how long their engines had been idling. He added another dash of cologne for good measure. Lex would be helpless to resist.

Clark wrapped the towel around his waist as he scooted across the hallway to his bedroom. He could hear his parents' muted voices below and he fought to keep his super-hearing from kicking in. He didn't particularly want to know what they were discussing, although he had a pretty good idea. His dad still didn't trust Lex in spite of everything, and Clark doubted that would ever change. He hated having to accept that his dad was still pig-headedly holding a grudge against the Luthors, but it had been almost a year and nothing had really changed. Jonathan was always polite to Lex, but that was as far as it went. No affection, no warmth, no acceptance. Clark even understood that his dad was mostly okay with him being interested in men, but Jonathan would never forgive him for falling for a Luthor. Every good thing Lex had done couldn't erase the damage that Lionel had done by holding Clark's adoption over Jonathan's head.

Clark slipped on a clean pair of khaki pants and a dark blue shirt that his Mom had insisted on buying him. She had said he looked "all grown-up" in it and she'd beamed when she looked at him in the mirror. Clark had tried not to notice that his mother's eyes were damp when he came out of the fitting room. He figured it couldn't be easy to let your children grow up, to trust someone else to love them and not hurt them. Clark didn't think he could have managed to survive the last year without his mother, and he knew that Lex felt the same way.

He surveyed himself in the mirror. He hoped Lex would notice that he was getting closer to grown-up all the time. In spite of being invulnerable, Lex still treated him as if he were going to break sometimes. Clark didn't really understand it, but he knew that Lex needed to protect him. It was instinct and it was Lex. Clark didn't argue, just accepted that Lex loved him enough to fight against his very nature in order to be the man that Clark knew he could be, a man so totally unlike his father.

Clark opened his bedroom door and bounded down the stairs two at a time. Finally, after a year of waiting, a year of chaste kisses and stolen touches, a year of teasing and playing and wanting but never quite being able to have, they seemed to have reached a point where neither of them felt the effects of the meteor rock in Lex's body anymore. They'd been at that point for probably most of a month already, but Lex insisted on being careful and waiting to ensure that there were no mysterious side effects. Lex had insisted on a lot of things, and Clark had begun to feel that he was never going to have "real" sex. Sure they'd both come from touching, sometimes just from talking--God, Lex's voice was incredible--but they'd never really done anything that seemed like real sex to Clark. No blowjobs, no fucking, not even any handjobs that didn't involve several layers of clothing in the way. In fact, there'd been basically no nudity whatsoever, and that in itself had been a surprise. Clark had figured that Lex would eventually grow tired of so much caution and that things would start to move along at a more intense pace, but it never happened. The man really did seem to have the patience of a saint.

But not anymore. They'd decided it was time to take that last step, to let their relationship reach its natural culmination. They both knew they'd been heading towards it for a long time now, and Clark couldn't restrain his excitement over it. He knew it wasn't cool to be practically bouncing at the notion of having sex, but he'd waited so long for a chance to be with Lex. He really did feel like he'd earned the right to make Lex his lover in every sense of the word.

Clark felt a tiny tremor of anticipation ripple down his spine as he headed downstairs.

***

Lex stood by the sideboard in his office, staring at the glass of scotch in front of him. He really wanted a drink. He could practically hear his own body humming, it was so tightly wound. A scotch would help to settle his nerves.

On the other hand, he didn't want Clark to taste liquor on his breath. Clark would worry that he'd been drinking alone again, and Lex had promised not to do that. Not even if Lionel had been around. It was almost as difficult a promise to keep as taking things slow in their relationship.

God, he could hardly believe that he'd survived this past year. Aside from the usual assortment of head traumas, Luthor family dramas, and meteor freaks, being forced to take things with Clark excruciatingly slowly had been both a blessing and a curse. They'd had time to grow into one another, time to have a real relationship built around their friendship, rather than sex. But, Lex for one, could have done with a little more sex. Not that what they'd done hadn't been wonderful--it had--but he was used to being able to explore every pleasurable option, and he hadn't had nearly enough of Clark. Not nearly enough.

And now Clark was coming to him at the mansion. Coming to spend the night--something they had never done--and Lex hated to admit it, but he was nervous. He'd promised Clark that he would make his first time good, that if they took things slowly everything would be worth it. He had never wanted to make good on a promise more than he did now, and he was scared to death that he wasn't going to be able to live up to Clark's expectations. They'd had a year of teasing and touching, of Lex telling Clark in exquisite detail exactly what their first time would be like. Lex felt his body tensing as he thought about how long he might actually be able to last given the fact that he'd been abstaining from real sex for almost a year.

He wrapped his hand around the glass of scotch and raised it to his lips. Clark would have to forgive him this one lapse.

The next moment, Lex felt a rush of air around him, strong arms encircling his waist. The glass of scotch was set back on the sideboard.

"Fortifying yourself, Lex?" a deep male voice said from beside his ear.

"Is that 'Hero' I smell?"

Lex felt Clark tuck his face shyly into the side of his neck, and Lex breathed deeply. God, he didn't know what it was about that cologne, but he would gladly give up his entire fortune to keep Clark supplied. Lex turned in Clark's arms and took in the sight in front of him.

"What?" Clark said as Lex looked him carefully up and down.

"I'll have to give my compliments to your mother. You look fantastic," Lex said, smiling. The deep blue shirt suited Clark. Lex let his hand rub gently against the soft material.

"What makes you think Mom picked this out?"

"It's not flannel," Lex teased.

"Special occasion," Clark said smiling. The shirt almost made his green eyes look blue. Almost, but not quite.

"Really?" Lex asked. "What would that be?" He let his arms slip around Clark's waist and pulled him closer.

Clark leaned into him and whispered in his ear: "No more waiting." Lex felt the tip of a tongue delicately tracing the edge of his ear. He closed his eyes and felt Clark's soft breath tickling his skin. "God, I want you, Lex."

Lex nodded, not trusting his voice. His hands were clinging tightly to the back of Clark's shirt. "Patience," he whispered.

Clark pulled back and looked at him with wide eyes. "Are you out of your mind? We've been patient for a year. A year, Lex! I'm not going to be patient anymore."

"Clark, I just--"

"No, Lex, you've been protecting me for a year. I'm sick to death of being patient, of being careful. I want you. I want this, and damn it, you want it too. I know you do," Clark said, reaching down and cupping a firm hand against Lex's groin. Lex groaned as Clark pushed against his erection. "You want this. You want me, Lex."

Lex nodded, feeling Clark's hand firmly stroking against him.

"Say it, Lex."

"Yes," Lex whispered, pushing into Clark's hand.

"Yes, what?" Clark's voice was harsh and raspy. His long fingers rode up and down Lex's hard cock outlined against his black slacks.

"Yes, I want you. God, Clark, I want you more than anything." So much for taking things slow. Lex reached up and wrapped his hands around Clark's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. There was nothing slow or patient about it as Lex thrust his tongue between Clark's full lips and moaned when Clark's tongue reached out and slid against his own.

"Then take me upstairs and show me how much," Clark whispered between kisses.

"Clark--" Lex started to say. He wanted to tell Clark that they didn't have to do this if Clark wasn't ready, that everything in their relationship was just fine. He wanted to tell him not to be disappointed, not to expect too much, but he didn't know how to say any of that with Clark's tongue lapping at the inside of his mouth, Clark's palm pressed strong and firm against his bulging groin. He didn't think that Clark would understand how afraid he was now that his every fantasy was standing in front of him, begging him to take him. Lex didn't think he was a strong enough man to deal with that kind of happiness, and he felt vaguely guilty for all the people that he'd touched who weren't this man in front of him.

"Lex, show me. Please," Clark whispered desperately, tugging Lex with him out of the office and up the stairs. "If you don't hurry up, I'm going to super-speed us both upstairs and strip you naked before you can blink."

Lex knew without a doubt that Clark wasn't kidding, and although he didn't really object to the thought, he knew he needed to regain some modicum of control over the situation before they both came in their pants. Lex broke their embrace reluctantly, took Clark's hand in his own, and led him up the stairs.

***

Clark was confused. Lex's hand on his was firm and warm as he led him up the stairs and towards the master suite. Lex was slowing down again, trying to gain control. Clark wanted nothing more than to lose control, let go. They'd been restraining themselves all the time since Clark had poisoned Lex with his kisses; they had never been able to act on their emotions without worrying about what it might do to one or both of them. But now, they seemed to be past all that. No more green veins, no more passing out--these days there was only the gentle hum of his blood when Lex touched him, a sensation that he knew Lex felt as well. It was like the experience--the "poisoning"--had made their bodies more alike, more compatible, so that they responded to one another on a level that went far deeper than sheer physical reactions.

Lex pulled him through the door of his bedroom and closed it behind them. Clark had been in this room countless times, but this was different and they both knew it. It was as if something in the air had changed, as if the very walls were holding their breath as they waited to see what would happen. Clark felt his own breath tight in his lungs.

Lex dimmed the lights and pulled Clark down onto the bed, rolling him onto his back in a familiar embrace. Lex sat back on his haunches and proceeded to unbutton Clark's shirt, fingers tracing faint patterns on the bare skin. Clark growled deeply in his chest. This was taking too long. He needed Lex. Now. Without thinking, Clark rolled them both over again, so that Lex was on his back. Clark bit a sharp kiss into the soft flesh of Lex's neck, satisfied when Lex bucked up against him and buried his hands in Clark's hair.

"Clark--"

"Stop fighting me, Lex," Clark said as he tossed his own shirt aside and went to work on Lex's buttons. The deep purple dress shirt felt like silk, and Clark noticed every time his rough hands caught against the fabric. Finally, Lex's chest was bare, and Clark licked a slick line up Lex's abdomen, settling his lips around one of the pale pink nipples. Lex arched into him again.

"I'm not fighting you," Lex murmured, hands sliding possessively over Clark's bare back. "But I made promises to you, and I plan to keep them."

Clark stopped what he was doing and pushed himself up on his hands. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Lex never seemed to stop thinking and damned if Clark could figure out what was going on in Lex's brain half the time. He couldn't believe the man was still thinking coherently given how long they'd waited for this, but he supposed a few more minutes wouldn't kill them. Probably. His own erection was aching already. He didn't think either of them was going to be able to last terribly long under the circumstances.

"Lex?" Clark stopped touching him and sat back on the bed. He took in Lex's rumpled appearance, shirt half off his pale chest, stiff cock straining against his pants.

Lex closed his eyes and sighed. Clark waited. "I promised you this would be good. That it would be perfect."

"It doesn't have to be perfect, Lex, but I'm pretty sure that anything you do is going to be better than good."

"I just want your first time to be ... memorable." Clark saw Lex shift his head to the side, and Clark laid a hand against his cheek. God, Lex just couldn't stop trying to protect him--even from himself. If Lex wasn't so serious about it, Clark would've laughed at him. No wonder he'd fallen for the guy. He was a hopeless romantic and utterly terrified of screwing things up. Clark also suspected that Lex figured no one knew that about him. Well, Clark decided, perhaps it was time to tell Lex he hadn't been too careful about keeping some of his own secrets.

"Lex," Clark said softly, pulling Lex to a sitting position and slipping the shirt from his shoulders. "Our first time is going to be memorable because it's us. You and me." Clark slid backwards off the bed, and pulled Lex up to stand in front of him. He deftly slipped the button on the front of Lex's pants.

"The first time I met you, you hit me with your car and I had to breathe life back into your body." Clark let his fingers slide under the waistband of Lex's boxers before reaching for the zipper.

"The first time I kissed you, I poisoned you." Clark heard the steady click of metallic teeth as he tugged the zipper down. He positioned his hands on Lex's hips and pushed his pants down. It took him a moment to realize that Lex's boxers had disappeared too, and Lex was standing in front of him completely naked, cock hard and wanting.

"The first time you made me come, you didn't even have to touch me. All you did was talk to me." Clark felt Lex step out of his pants and kick them aside. He was aware that Lex's hands were moving across the waistband of his khakis. He closed his eyes and let Lex undress him.

"The first time you touched me--" Clark heard his own voice falter as Lex slipped his hands between Clark's skin and the cotton fabric of his boxers. They skittered to the floor with very little encouragement. Clark groaned as Lex's fingers tangled in the dark hair at his groin and gently stroked his weeping cock.

"God, Lex, the first time you touched me, we were both wearing a hell of a lot more than this and I still couldn't last longer than thirty seconds."

"Are you trying to tell me something, Clark?" Lex murmured, and Clark felt soft lips press into his neck.

"Yes," Clark said, tilting his head back to allow Lex better access to his throat, to breathe in the cologne that he'd so carefully applied earlier. "I'm trying to tell you that it's you that makes this memorable. Not what we do or how long it takes or anything else. Tonight is not a one-time thing, Lex. Tonight is just the beginning."

Lex sucked a hickey into Clark's tanned skin, knowing that it would fade in less time than it had taken to divest Clark of his clothes.

"It's your first time, Clark," Lex whispered against his skin. Clark could feel Lex's heart beating faster as he reached around and pulled the hard male body against his own.

"First of many, I hope," Clark murmured, and kissed the top of Lex's bare scalp. "This isn't an end, Lex. It's just the beginning of something even more incredible than we already have."

And that seemed to do it. Whatever reassurance he'd been seeking, he seemed to have found it. Lex was nodding again, more energetically this time, and his hands continued to stroke Clark's skin. Lex nudged him gently backwards until his long body was pressed hard against the wooden door to the room. Lex kissed his way down Clark's chest, and settled on his knees. Clark almost came from the sight of Lex kneeling in front of him, licking his lips. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the warm hum of his blood as Lex gently sucked his swollen cock into his mouth.

***

Lex thought he'd died and gone to heaven. It had been a long time, but his body certainly remembered what to do. He mouthed the length of Clark's cock, sucking gently as he drew back, letting his tongue curl around the shaft. Clark was moaning loudly, louder than he'd ever done when they fooled around innocently on the couch in the loft. This was all about letting go, and God knew they both needed it.

Lex silently repealed his own rule about not making undignified noises in the bedroom, and let a pleased groan slip out around Clark's cock. He could feel Clark's body respond to the sound, and really, if Clark wanted him to be noisy, he could do it. In fact, he didn't know if he'd be able to stop himself at this point. He sucked harder, fingers digging into Clark's hips as Clark bucked against him with pleasure. Lex held his head steady and let Clark thrust into his mouth. His rhythms were all over the place, but Lex could feel every ounce of strength pulsing through Clark's body.

Lex massaged and stroked, licked and sucked, nuzzling the musky places of Clark's body, knowing that this was the best thing he had ever experienced. He pulled off just long enough to whisper, "Come for me, Clark. I want to feel you come in my mouth." Lex barely had time to suck Clark's rigid cock between his wet lips before Clark was screaming his name and pulsing hot liquid down his throat. Lex swallowed, stroking Clark's hips firmly as he held him in place, Clark's body bent over and breathless, leaning against his bare back and mumbling about how fucking good that felt.

"And we're just getting started, Clark," Lex said softly. He pushed himself off his knees, forcing Clark's heavy body into a standing position. Clark sagged against the wall, his strength spent, but Lex knew this would only make the next part easier for both of them. He wrapped his arms around Clark, found his full mouth and pressed lazy kisses against his lips as he coaxed him towards the bed.

"That was incredible," Clark said, settling back against the dark sheets. He didn't protest as Lex nudged him onto his stomach and began rubbing smooth circles into his skin. Lex knelt behind him and let his hands roam freely over Clark's perfect form. The boy could be a model. Lex admired the curve of his ass, the smooth slope of his shoulders, the way his body seemed both solid and surreal.

Lex reached out for the tube of lube that he'd slipped under the pillow earlier in the day. He let his body relax on top of Clark, and wasn't surprise to feel his own cock twitching at the nearness of Clark's flawless skin. Lex revelled in the warm body beneath him, pressing full, wet kisses along the base of Clark's neck.

With some regret, Lex slid off and pulled at Clark tenderly. "Up on your hands and knees, Clark," Lex whispered, pleased as Clark did exactly that, relaxing into the position with no hint of fear or self-consciousness. Lex opened the lube and poured a generous amount into his hands, warming it by rubbing his hands together. Carefully, he stroked at Clark's balls, pressing slick kisses into Clark's smooth back. He listened to Clark sigh pleasantly with every deepening stroke. Lex nudged gently at Clark's tight hole, spread the extra lube over and around it as he pushed firmly against the small, dark space. He could hear Clark's breathing grow ragged as Lex slipped a finger inside him, not wanting to push, but knowing that Clark was eager for more. He felt the layer of muscle tighten hard around him for an instant before relaxing. He stroked and soothed, let his tongue wander languidly over Clark's spine, let one finger be replaced by two as Clark's body became more insistent, pushing back against him as the sensation became more comfortable.

"You're sure you're okay?" Lex asked, slipping a third finger inside Clark's body and spreading his fingers as far as he was able. He felt Clark's muscles twitch, ass thrusting back against him in a desperate plea to be filled completely.

"God, yes, Lex. It's ... it feels good to have you inside me. I want you inside me. All of you. Please. Just fuck me, Lex."

Lex reached down suddenly to grab the base of his own cock, trying to convince his body to let him have a few more moments of this exquisite brand of torture. He leaned his head against Clark's back for support, and nipped at his skin.

"Fuck, Clark, you're incredible. I could touch you like this all night."

Clark groaned and pushed back against Lex's fingers again. "Inside me, Lex. I want you inside me. Fuck!" he cried out as Lex's fingers pressed against his prostate.

Lex withdrew his fingers slowly, listening to Clark moan as he stretched him one last time. Lex squeezed more lube onto his hand, slicked himself liberally, and wiped the excess on the sheets. He pulled Clark against him harder than he'd planned, his stiff cock begging entrance at the cleft of Clark's ass. Lex sighed as he found his mark, slid in gently, slowly, waiting for Clark's muscles to contract around him and make room. Every twitch from Clark's ass caused ripples of pleasure under his skin, and he silently hoped he could make this last long enough for Clark to come again. He wasn't even remotely sure he was going to be able to control himself once he started to thrust in earnest. He concentrated on sliding deeper, pushing Clark down against the mattress for a better angle.

"Oh, God, Lex," Clark yelled as Lex pushed against his hips and buried himself entirely in Clark's body. Lex wasn't certain he'd ever felt this connected to anyone in his life. Every cell in his body seemed to have awoken to the experience, and he could feel Clark's sweaty back pushing up against him as he eased himself away from the mattress to let Lex's hand circle his hard cock.

Lex pulled back slowly, feeling every inch of Clark's spasming muscles as he thrust in with some force. God, Clark was hot and tight, muscles clenching hard around his cock as he thrust raggedly inside him. Clark groaned and pushed his ass higher into the air. "Fuck, Lex," he moaned. "Fuck me."

Lex felt his heart racing, his breathing out of control and bordering on wild, and he couldn't be bothered to care. He had waited so long to have this, to have Clark, to have someone he loved, who loved him. He thrust again harder, sweat-slicked hands sliding across Clark's skin with no resistance. His left hand stroked Clark's cock in time with his thrusts, and it didn't take long before they were both thrusting in time, Clark fucking himself on Lex's hand in time to Lex's driving rhythm against his prostate. Clark exploded against Lex's fingers and would have collapsed into the mattress had Lex not slipped his soaked hand around his waist and held him firm, pushing hard against him, thrusting deeper than he'd thought possible--until Lex felt the night explode with a scream as he emptied himself into Clark's body. He seemed to shake for a long time, cock spasming with relief at finally being allowed this pleasure, self-inflicted handjobs being a poor substitute for the real thing.

The two of them melted into the sheets--sweaty, tired and spent. Lex didn't remember falling asleep until he was waking up, sweat-cooled limbs still tangled around Clark's. Lex opened his eyes to the darkness, surprised to find it wasn't as dark as he'd expected. In fact, the room seemed to be bathed in a faint glow as if lit by fireflies.

"Clark?" Lex whispered as his eyes adjusted. He caught Clark's green eyes starting at him across the pillow, and he moved closer into his embrace. Clark adjusted and let his arms go around him. "What's going on?"

"Listen. Do you hear that?"

Lex listened. There was an almost imperceptible hum in the room, the sound of droning bees in a summer pasture or the faint whirr of dragonfly wings skittering through air heavy with heat.

"I hear it--what is it?" Lex said, languidly pressing a kiss against Clark's chest. God, he'd never get enough of Clark's warm, musky skin. Clark's skin seemed to be almost vibrating against his mouth. Lex couldn't ever remember feeling this good in his entire life.

"I think it's us," Clark whispered. Lex stared at him, but saw that Clark was smiling. Clark pressed a chaste kiss against his forehead. "I can't figure out what else it could be, but for whatever reason we seem to be humming, and I think ... I think we're also causing the glow."

Lex pulled back a little and sat up. He looked around the room, realizing that the warm light seemed to be concentrated on their bodies. No, that wasn't quite right. It was coming _from_ their bodies, as if someone was shining a light through their skin. The light was brighter where they were touching.

"Has this ever ...?" Lex didn't even know what he was asking. Clark had managed to poison him with his kisses. Humming and glowing were undoubtedly alien surprises, but Lex found he couldn't muster the strength to worry.

"No, never," Clark said, "but then again, I've never ..." Lex could almost see Clark blushing.

"You have now," Lex said triumphantly.

"Have I ever!" Clark returned happily. He pulled Lex back down against him, and the hum seemed to get louder for a moment before subsiding to its usual drone. "I don't think it's anything to worry about," Clark said mildly. "It seems to be an after-effect of ... sex."

Lex hid his smile against Clark's broad chest. It was so wrong to be fucking a teenager who could barely say the word sex without blushing. Still, Clark had seemed to have no trouble earlier. Lex figured that was the secret--as long as Clark didn't think too much, he could stop worrying about who he was, who he was supposed to be, and just be. Lex supposed they were more alike in that way than he'd ever anticipated.

"You feel okay, don't you, Lex?" Clark asked carefully, and Lex could feel the strong arms tighten around him.

"I feel great, Clark," he said, understanding dawning. "You haven't poisoned me, I promise." Lex grinned and caught Clark's eyes. Clark grinned back. "In fact, this is really very cool," Lex added, snuggling against Clark's chest and enjoying the momentary increase in light and sound. It felt almost like being wrapped inside a blanket with a purring cat.

"Good," Clark breathed out, his relief audible. Lex squeezed him gently, wanting to reassure him that everything was perfect. God, his fantasies seemed like poor substitutes when compared with the reality lying here beside him. Lex let his eyes close again, imagining what it might be like to have Clark here with him every night of his life. He thought he'd finally found a definition for heaven.

"Do you think this is ... normal for me?" Clark said softly, shifting onto his side. Lex could feel the steady hum falter slightly. Lex reached out and rubbed slow circles against Clark's back.

"I think this is perfectly normal, Clark, and in case you haven't noticed, it's not just you that's humming and glowing," Lex said. He could feel the hum in his skin, rushing through his blood just below the surface. "Maybe by taking things slowly, letting our bodies adjust to one another, we inadvertently caused this to happen too."

"What do you mean?" Clark asked, but Lex could tell it was more curiosity than fear that was driving his questioning now.

"Initially, getting used to one another was to prevent me from being poisoned and you from getting sick. I think as we exposed ourselves to one another, so to speak," Lex grinned at his own pun, "our bodies just kept adjusting. At some point it stopped being about how different we were inside and became about how much the same we are."

"But we're not," Clark said.

"We are, Clark. I have something from the meteors in my veins, and you have something in your blood--maybe the meteor rock too--that makes you different from humans. I think we're closer to being alike now; our bodies have physically found a way to balance together. I think the hum, the glow, is maybe our bodies' way of telling us that we're compatible, that we're good for each other."

"I didn't need anyone to tell me that, Lex. I've always known," Clark whispered.

Lex smiled. Clark had the faith of a child or a martyr--thank goodness he was neither.

"You've always had more faith than me, Clark," Lex said.

"Yeah, but you've come a long way, Lex," Clark whispered. "Not many guys would have waited a year for the alien who poisoned them with a kiss."

"I would've waited forever, Clark," Lex said sleepily. He tugged Clark closer, delighted with the tiny surge of light and sound as they touched. He breathed in Clark's cologne; it suited him in every way, right down to the name. Clark was going to grow up to be everyone's hero. Lex was positive.

"I'm glad you didn't have to wait forever," Clark murmured. "I'm glad for both of us."

"Me, too."

Lex felt the glow begin to fade as they drifted towards sleep. The hum remained like music in their bodies, blood and meteor rock singing in their veins.

Lex awoke at dawn to the rhythmic breathing of the man wrapped naked and warm around him, saw the first edges of sunlight pushing through the morning fog. Lex knew that he would never again question destiny's plans for them. He had hit Clark with his car and knocked him off a bridge; in turn, Clark had poisoned him with kisses. It only seemed fitting that now their bodies had made peace in the most spectacular of ways.

"Blood almost destroyed us, and blood will keep us alive," Lex whispered to the world at large. He stroked one hand gently across Clark's unruly mop of curls.

"I think you got that wrong, Lex," a sleepy voice murmured. Lex looked into heavily-lidded green eyes.

"Love, Lex. Love almost destroyed us. Love will keep us alive. No blood sacrifices required."

Lex pressed a kiss to Clark's forehead gratefully.

"Yes, Clark. Go back to sleep," Lex whispered, but Clark was already drifting again.

Lex heard the distant hum like cicadas quivering in their blood and let himself relax into Clark, let the beginning of the day wash over them. The red light of dawn spilled across the sky, clouds trembling blood-red against the horizon.

Safe in Clark's arms, Lex slept.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Clexfest 9th Wave Alien!Clark Challenge prompt: _poison breath_.
> 
> Originally posted on Livejournal and the Smallville Slash Archive (SSA), August 2004.


End file.
